Rita's Comeuppance
by Brockster550
Summary: A series of one-shots where a variety of girls help Harry prank Rita Skeeter in retaliation for slandering Harry in The Daily Prophet during the Triwizard Tournament. What kind of pranks will the beetle be facing? Please read and review! Rated T.
1. Cho Chang

_Disclaimer: I just own this fanfic. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, no copyright intended!_

**Author's note 1: This will be a series of one-shots where a variety of girls help Harry in pranking Rita Skeeter as punishment for her slandering Harry in the Daily Prophet during the Triwizard Tournament. Partly AU, each one-shot will start shortly before the end of Harry's fourth year, so Cedric won't get killed. Natural bashing of Rita Skeeter. Rated T, with humor and romance. This story was requested to me by the anonymous reviewer 'Eddie' a while back. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Rita's Comeuppance**

**Fanfic by Brockster550**

**Cho Chang**

A woman with blonde hair in elaborate curls and wearing a gold-coloured jacket and glasses with red frames, was sneaking around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. She had a mischievous grin on her face, trying to decide when it was the right time to transform into her beetle animagus form. She wanted to spy once more and get another story written and published in The Daily Prophet. Before she had a chance to do so, she heard someone behind her clearing their throat. Rita turned around and spotted an asian girl in a uniform that had Ravenclaw house colours, blue and bronze.

"Well, hello!" Rita greeted the girl in mock friendliness.

"Don't you 'well, hello' me, you egotistical bitch!" snapped the girl. "How dare you slander Harry in The Daily Prophet!"

"Oh, come now, missy!" said Rita in an overconfident voice. "Everybody wants the truth, you know…"

"Don't give me any of your ass-backwards thinking!" the girl growled. "The real Harry is _nothing_ people like you make him out to be!"

"That's right, Skeeter!" Harry sneered as soon as he walked up to the confrontation going on. Then he pointed a finger in Rita's face and began ranting, "I don't appreciate anybody who slanders me, whether in The Daily Prophet or not, and you should be ashamed of yourself for allowing your ego to take over you. Cho Chang and I have been seeing each other secretly since the day after the champion selection for this wretched tournament."

"That's right, filthy bitch!" Cho angrily scolded Rita. "Harry was already having a hard enough time dealing with all the attention he desperately tries to avoid and I've been helping him out."

"How?" Rita demanded.

"I ain't gonna tell you!" Cho sneered. "Harry and I have something better in mind for you anyway."

Harry and Cho grabbed the egomaniacal journalist by the arms and started dragging her back inside and over to an abandoned classroom. Once they were in, Harry and Cho locked the door heavily with advanced locking spells before facing Rita with mischievous grins on their faces.

"W-What are you g-gonna do?" asked Rita in a frightened voice.

Neither Harry nor Cho answered, instead they incantated some spells that were unknown to the selfish writer. All of a sudden, Rita found herself in some kind of void with stars. The starry void started moving at such a speed that it seemed to be traveling at light speed. Rita was starting to turn green and when she was nauseated enough, the starry void disappeared and she found herself back in the classroom and back in front of Harry and Cho. The two teens started laughing when Rita barfed all over herself, _twice_! She couldn't do anything without feeling nauseated again, allowing the teens to glare at her again.

"If you _ever_ slander Harry again," Cho warned Rita in a no-more-nonsense voice. "And I may just slip to Madam Bones about it and see what she has to say!"

"Precisely!" Harry sneered at Rita. "And I doubt _you'd_ want somebody slandering you in any way, shape or form, now be thankful that you weren't injured. Now get lost before we're tempted to change our minds!"

Rita nodded her head uneasily before the teens unlocked the door. Rita immediately tried running out, but she was still a little green and she found herself having thrown up for the third time. Now all she could do was wobble her way outside the school wards. Once the egotistical journalist was out of sight, Harry kissed Cho on her cheek, but then she pulled him toward her and kissed him on the lips, for a full minute. When they were finished, both teens had ecstatic grins on their faces.

"Well, my sweet Cho, shall we go to Hogsmeade for some butterbeer?" Harry offered.

"Why yes, my handsome Harry!" Cho agreed. "A great way to celebrate giving Rita a taste of her own medicine."

So she and Harry started heading down to Hogsmeade, hand in hand, where the Three Broomsticks tavern was located. The two potential lovebirds felt their respective mouths watering at the thought of drinking butterbeer, thus it increased their determination to get to the Three Broomsticks as soon as possible.

_The End!_

**Author's note 2: Well, that's the first one-shot for this story completed. Which girl would you like to see Harry paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM. If you also have any prank ideas you think could work, don't hesitate to let me know. Happy reading!**


	2. Susan Bones

_Disclaimer: As usual, all I own is this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest of the Harry Potter universe, no copyright intended!_

**Susan Bones**

Rita was snooping around in the Hogwarts greenhouses, hoping to eavesdrop in on someone for another good story. As she was walking around on the plants, the sudden sound of a clay plant pot breaking startled the egotistical journalist into transforming back into her normal form.

"Repairo!" a familiar voice incantated.

Rita smoothly turned her head towards the voice and saw that it was Harry Potter accompanied by a girl with bright-copper hair at shoulder-length, both whom were putting the pots back up on shelves. Rita widened her eyes in fright because she knew that Susan's aunt Amelia was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. That made her realize that if any story involving Susan ever made the Daily Prophet, Amelia would unrelentingly track the journalist down and rip her a new one in a ministry holding cell. Inevitably, the two fourth years spotted Rita and they marched up to her with a nasty glare on their faces.

"Well, well, it looks as if we have a _visitor_!" Harry sneered.

"How did you get in here, Skeeter?" Susan asked with contempt in her voice.

"I snuck in." said Rita as she was starting to sweat.

"How'd you manage to get past the wards?!" growled Harry. "You're not supposed to be within them, as Dumbledore forbade you from entering."

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out!" Rita retorted.

"Since you're in a place where you're unwanted, maybe I shall inform a teacher and have said teacher get my aunt down here," said Susan in a mischievous voice. "At the moment, you're trespassing."

"Let's not be hasty, sweetheart," Rita responded in a falsely sweet voice. "We can just…!"

"I didn't give you permission to refer to me with pet names," snapped Susan. "And nobody calls me that particular one!"

"It's also time somebody put you in your place, Skeeter!" stated Harry with a mischievous grin, motioning a hand and stopping near the top of his head. "I've had it up to here with that baloney about me and to a lesser extent, Hermione, and printing them in The Daily Prophet."

"Yeah, you had no right to slander my Harry like that!" growled Susan, showing her gritting teeth to the egomaniacal writer.

"Wait a minute," Rita responded in confusion. "_Your_ Harry? I don't see your name on him!"

"This'll clear it up!" stated Susan.

She held up a hand that had the Lady Potter ring on it. Harry also held a hand up to show Rita the Potter family ring on his finger. Rita felt the colour draining from her face when she realized that Harry was now the head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. But neither Harry nor Susan were finished with their confrontation with the journalist before them.

"I found out about my inheritance shortly before our third year began," Harry began explaining. "And it turned out that my parents and Susan's parents set up a betrothal contract for us before they died. Susan and I have been seeing each other in secret since then. She's been helping me out in dealing with unwanted recognition and in return, I've been helping to relieve her of some of the stress and loneliness that comes with having her aunt/guardian being the head of the DMLE."

"Yes, it's hard for me to have a relative who works in that department," Susan told Rita in a no-nonsense voice. "I never get to have many friends because most of our fellow students are terrified to get on my aunt's bad side."

"Now you've got five seonds to tell us how you got in here, much less within the wards surrounding the castle!" said Harry in an angry voice, his arms folded across his chest (with Susan doing the same).

"Like I told you, no one is permitted to know that!" sneered Rita.

"Well, I suppose we can let ya off the hook," Susan claimed while, unknown to the egomaniacal journalist, touching her Lady Potter ring in a specific pattern. Then she held up her left index finger before warning, "But one more, and I mean _one_ more bloody slanderizing article about my Harry and we'll make sure you suffer some pretty severe consequences."

"Does your aunt realize that you're using such foul language?!" Rita sneered.

"That's nothing in comparison to slander and trespassing, Skeeter!" Harry retorted.

"Yeah, and my aunt is aware of some of it! Where else would I learn that from?" Susan sneered back at Rita.

"So having a dirty mouth is…?" Rita tried asking.

That was when Harry and Susan took turns using spells. Harry used the levitation charm on a bag of plant soil and hovered it over Rita while Susan used a spell that ripped the bag open. Rita felt the entire bag of soil pouring onto her, getting into her hair, some of the soil pouring down the inside of her clothes. Some of the dust started drifting upwards as the soil continued getting poured on the journalist.

"Looks like Miss Skeeter needs a bath or a shower at least," Harry sneered at the journalist. "Professor Sprout wouldn't want someone as filthy as you around here contaminating the plants."

Rita got up in an attempt to growl at the teens before her, only for some of the soil on her hair to flow down and onto her lips. This resulted in her spitting the soil out and into the pile of poured-out soil around her with a disgusted look on her face and her tongue sticking out. At that moment, Amelia arrived in the greenhouses, followed by Professor Sprout and a few aurors. Rita found several wands pointed at her, thus she knew there was no chance to escape.

"There wasn't any way you were gonna get let off," Harry and Susan sneered at Rita as she was being placed in magic suppression handcuffs. "Since actions have consequences and it's time you face them!"

"Now Miss Skeeter, you're under arrest for slander and trespassing," stated Amelia in a stern voice. "You don't have to say anything, as it can harm your defence in court. Anything you _do_ choose to say can be given in evidence."

Rita glared at the teens before she was led away and taken into ministry custody. Before leaving, Amelia checked on her niece and future nephew-in-law to make sure they were okay. Professor Sprout had a smirk on her face as she imagined why Rita was all dirty. Harry and Susan began cleaning up the mess before stacking the rest of the pots on the shelves.

"Wow Susan, I never thought you'd have the tendency to use foul language!" said Harry in amazement.

"Well, if something angers me, then I'll use it, especially anything concerning my man!" stated Susan as she gave him a flirtatious smile. "You know, I have to do anything to make sure you don't have to worry about receiving unjust treatment. That's why I love that magical feature my ring has, to alert auntie Amelia when something is wrong."

"And to make sure you're safe too, my love!" Harry responded, returning the smile his betrothed gave him. "What shall we do to celebrate Rita's downfall?"

"How about a swim in the Black Lake?" Susan suggested. "Since it's a nice day out, my sweet Harry."

"Sounds good, my love!" Harry agreed.

Once they finished up their business in the greenhouses, Harry and Susan started heading over to a shoreline by the Black Lake while holding hands. When they made it, Harry called for Dobby to get him and Susan their respective swimsuits. After they changed and cast some sunscreen charms, Harry and Susan started jogging into the water, hand in hand, and began swimming (occasionally they'd splash water in each others' faces playfully). It was such a nice relief that Rita would no longer be a thorn on someone's side.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot completed. Which girl should be paired with Harry in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM! As always, prank ideas are greatly appreciated. Happy reading!**


	3. Alicia Spinnet

_Disclaimer: As usual, all I own is this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

**Alicia Spinnet**

Rita was flying around in her beetle form from up in the air. She was looking for another opportunity to find another group of students and eavesdrop in on another conversation. After all, she liked to print made-up stories in the Daily Prophet to entertain her fans. As she flew down to the ground within the forest in between Hogwarts castle and Hogsmeade Village, Rita reverted back to her normal form, unaware that she had been spotted changing. She realized it too late when she felt the body-bind curse hit her, causing her arms to snap to her sides and her legs to snap together. Then she fell over backwards and a minute later, she spotted Harry Potter accompanied by a girl with blonde hair in a fishtail braid. They were both glaring down at the journalist before them. Then the girl cancelled the charm on Rita, but made sure to conjure some ropes to hold the egotistical writer in place.

"What may I do for you, Harry, and your um, friend?" asked Rita, trying to keep her collywobbles concealed with little effect.

"Do you care to explain if you're even a registered animagi?" the girl asked in a no-nonsense voice.

"Uhhh, y-yesss, I, uh, am!" Rita responded nervously while sweating profusely.

"A-HA!" the girl exclaimed with realization. "You couldn't come up with an answer right away, and you're also sweating profusely. That means you aren't a registered animagi."

"Now now, miss, umm…" Rita tried to talk her way out of trouble.

"This is Alicia Spinnet, you egomaniac!" Harry snapped at Rita while pointing to the girl accompanying him. "She and I have been teammates on the Gryffindor quidditch team since my first year."

"Well, what will Miss Granger think if she…?" Rita tried asking.

"Hermione and I were never dating, you made up that phony-baloney article!" Harry snapped at Rita again. "Alicia and I have been secretly dating since the Christmas holidays. She'd been helping me out in dealing with those bloody dementors that Professor Dumbledore had used as guards. That was the starting point in our feelings for each other getting stronger."

"It's true!" Alicia confirmed in an angry tone of voice. "And my dad happens to work at the Ministry of Magic, so you'd better watch your arse, Skeeter! If I see any more degrading article about Harry especially and any of his friends, I may just let slip to my dad that you're an unregistered animagi, get my drift?"

"What if I say no?" asked Rita with arrogance.

That was when Alicia smacked the journalist across the face as hard as possible, leaving a red hand mark on her left cheek. When Rita asked the question again, Alicia smacked her across the face again, this time using her left hand and leaving red hand marks on both cheeks. All Rita could do was squeeze her eyes shut tightly because of the stinging pain. Then Rita asked the question for the third time, only for Alicia give her clean punch to the nose _and_ for Harry to cast a charm on the journalist that made her stomach growl as if she was hungry.

"I think dealing with a growling stomach for thirty minutes straight shall be a lesson to you, Skeeter!" Harry sneered at her. "It'll even be continuous until the thirty minutes are up."

"You'd better heed my warning, you filthy pile of dragon dung!" Alicia yelled in Rita's face adamantly. "Otherwise, I _will_ report your unregistered animagus form to my dad and have him bring the DMLE here to have you hauled over to a ministry holding cell so fast it'll make your head spin."

All Rita could do was nod her head in an obedient manner, especially with a bloody nose and the still-stinging pain coming from Alicia's slaps to her face. As the journalist walked away, she had to pinch her nostrils shut to prevent the blood from dripping out. It was hard for her to walk away since the punch to the nose resulted in stars dancing through her vision. Once the egomaniacal journalist was out of sight, Harry and Alicia gave each other smiles (with Alicia batting her eyes at Harry).

"You sure can pack a powerful slap, Leesh!" Harry told his girlfriend, calling her the nickname he chose for her. "What shall we do to celebrate Rita's defeat?"

"Maybe we can go bird watching, love," Alicia suggested. "I know of a forest clearing not too far from here, with a waterfall we can sit close to."

So she grabbed one of Harry's hands and started leading him over to the forest clearing (but not before they kissed each other on the lips). Enjoying watching nature was something the couple enjoyed, since it made them feel relaxed and at peace (especially with Rita's departure). It even gave the happy couple the opportunity to get away from unwanted attention, something Harry's fame as the Boy-Who-Lived came with. For once, things were starting to look up.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot complete! Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM. Happy reading!**


	4. Astoria Greengrass

_Disclaimer: As usual, I just own this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

**Astoria Greengrass**

Rita was wandering the school grounds looking for another opportunity to get a good story. She reached a medium-sized island in the middle of the Black Lake and began walking toward it. Hogwarts castle looked semi-small from the journalist's point of view. Just before the egomaniacal journalist could begin planning, she was hit with a tripping spell. Rita fell over backwards, the force of the back of her head hitting the ground temporarily stunned her. She saw stars dancing in her vision and as they started dissipating, Rita looked up and saw Harry Potter, accompanied by a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair. Rita recognized the girl as Astoria Greengrass, having seen her father numerous times. Both teens before Rita were glaring at her, with their arms folded across their chests.

"Well, what may I do for you?" Rita asked while trying to keep her collywobbles concealed.

"Leaving the grounds forever, you ego testicle bitch!" snapped Harry.

"Excuse me, but what?" asked Rita in confusion. "Ego testicle?!"

"Oh I'm sorry! Really sorry!" said Harry sarcastically, anger still evident, with Astoria giggling. "I meant to say egotistical, but I must've gotten the pronunciation mixed up!"

"Why should I leave forever?" Rita asked with arrogance in her voice.

"I'll tell ya why!" Astoria growled at the journalist. "I don't appreciate you having slandered Harry in the Daily Prophet! It's bloody bitches like you who make the Daily Prophet an utter joke."

"Well, I do have a really good article in the works, almost on the verge of being published," Rita, as a grin began forming on her face, informed Astoria (who was raising an eyebrow suspiciously). "One you'll most certainly like! It's about Draco Malfoy and how he's been planning a wedding with you as soon as he turns eighteen, _and_ how you're genuinely looking forward to it."

Astoria began gritting her teeth and shaking her arms and hands in anger with a vicious growl. Then she punched Rita across the face, making her spin around and land face first in the water. Rita was temporarily stunned again, allowing Astoria to grab the egomaniac of a journalist (with both hands) by her hair and then dunked her face in the water several times, making Rita cough and splutter with each dunk. After that, Astoria roughly yanked Rita up onto her feet, by her hair, making the journalist seethe in pain. Harry was giggling as he watched Astoria teaching Rita a lesson.

"You ever print anything like that," Astoria warned in a dangerous voice. "And I'll hunt you down and _feed_ you to the hippogriffs!"

"But I thought you'd be happy…!" Rita tried reasoning with Astoria.

"I'D NEVER BE HAPPY BEING MARRIED TO FERRET BOY!" Astoria screamed in Rita's face, at the top of her lungs. "I HATE HIS STUPID AND PREJUDICED ATTITUDE WITH A PASSION! FERRET BOY ONLY WANTS ME FOR MY LOOKS AND FAMILY WEALTH, _NOT_ FOR WHO I AM! I WON'T TOLERATE ANYBODY WHO INVADES MINE AND HARRY'S PRIVATE ISLAND, ESPECIALLY JOURNALISTS LIKE YOU WHO JUST WANT ME TO MARRY THE STUPID FERRET BOY! IT WON'T HAPPEN BECAUSE I WANT TO BE WITH SOMEBODY FOR TRUE LOVE!"

"I'm sure Draco will change," Rita claimed. "If you just…"

"Ferret boy will _never_ change!" snapped Astoria, before calming down some, but still had anger in her voice. "That's why I'm with Harry, he treats me like a person, not a trophy. Ferret boy will definitely treat like a trophy if I were to end up with him. Harry and I have been coming to this island quite often to get away from people treating _us_ like objects! We like to have our alone time here, so it became a bit of an unspoken rule that we claimed this island as our private getaway. Only others who have permission from us can enter the vicinity, but you don't have any, so be gone with you!"

"How do you spend your alone time with the Boy-Who-Lived?" Rita asked, trying to be nosy.

"Like I'd _even _tell you!" Astoria sneered, before angrily continuing, "And I see Harry for who he is, not for his fame!"

"Yes, Tori has been one of the students who sees me like an ordinary person," Harry told Rita, irritability directed at her. "Something I want, which isn't too much to ask for! Since you still won't leave us alone and since you've slandered me several times, it's long overdue for you to reap what you have sown."

Harry whipped his wand out, aimed it at Rita and cast the featherweight charm. The journalist widened her eyes in shock, which quickly turned into fear as Astoria (or Tori, as Harry called her) grabbed Rita by her wrist, started spinning her around for five to ten seconds like a garden gnome that lived close to the Burrow, and flung her towards the middle of the Black Lake.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHhhhhhhhhhhh…!" Rita screamed like a banshee as she flew towards the middle of the lake.

Harry and Tori were laughing like crazy as they watched what was happening to Rita. The journalist splashed into the water and then a couple tentacles from the giant squid lifting the egomaniac up, threw her up into the air and one of the tentacles whacked her back towards Harry and Tori. Rita face-planted into the dirt with such force that she was stunned for the third time. Once she came to, Rita lifted herself up and spat some of the dirt out of her mouth.

"Looks like someone needs a bath!" Tori taunted Rita.

"There's more for you, Skeeter!" Harry sneered.

He picked her up, started spinning Rita around for five to ten seconds and flung her back towards the two waiting tentacles. Once she was close enough, one of the tentacles swung like one of the beaters' clubs used in quidditch and whacked Rita with such force that she started sailing towards the bright, early afternoon sky.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh…!" Rita screamed in sheer horror.

Her continuous screaming got quieter the further she sailed. Soon, she was so far away that she wasn't in sight anymore. Harry and Tori breathed sighs of relief as they sat down on the ground. Then the teens looked each other in the eyes with smiles on their faces.

"Now that that Skeeter filth is gone, how should we celebrate?" Harry asked Tori.

"Maybe we can work on our tan," Tori suggested. "Since it's a nice afternoon! My mummy even once explained that Vitamin D is very important, since she works as a healer at St. Mungo's Hospital."

"Indeed, it is," said Harry in agreement. "One of the most important vitamins for the body! Shall we go ahead and change into our swimsuits, my sweet Tori?"

"We shall, my handsome Harry!" Tori replied with a smile on her face.

She and Harry cast some privacy wards around their island. While there didn't seem to be any other students around, it didn't hurt to make sure they wouldn't have anyone potentially spying on them. Harry and Tori even conjured up a circular stone wall with a doorway, where they could change in private. Tori went first and moments later, she came out in a green bikini. Then Harry went to change into a pair of red swim shorts.

As soon as they were finished, Harry and Tori took turns casting anti-sunburn charms on each other. While the charm would prevent sunburns, it would still allow them to work on their tan. Harry laid down on his back on a red towel while Tori laid down on her stomach on a green towel. After fifteen minutes, they'd flip positions to where Harry was on his stomach and Tori on her back. It was very peaceful for the teens.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Well, another one-shot completed. I'm going to leave it up to you to decide on Rita's ultimate fate. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM. Happy reading!**


	5. Luna Lovegood

_Disclaimer: As usual, all I own is this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

**Luna Lovegood**

Rita was sneaking around the woods between Hogwarts Castle and Hogsmeade Village, looking around for gossip that could be a potential story. The sneaky journalist came across a windowless stone building with only a door. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, so Rita (in an attempt to be nosy) opened the door and peeked in. It was pitch black for some reason, so the egotistical writer walked inside. Then the door closed and seemingly locked itself, leaving the journalist to face the pitch black state, much to her terror. Then the room lit up and Rita was facing a girl with wavy dirty-blonde hair, paste-white skin, and pale-silvery eyes. The girl before Rita was also wearing a cap-sleeve ocean-blue t-shirt with black stars on the front, a black knee-length skirt and gray leggings underneath, brown converse sneakers covering black ankle-length socks, radishes for earrings and a necklace made from butterbeer corks. The girl was just grinning, which was irritating the journalist inwardly. Whether the grin was genuine or sneaky Rita couldn't tell, the girl before her was _very_ mysterious.

"Hello!" the girl greeted Rita in a dreamy-like voice.

"Who are you?" asked Rita.

"Luna Lovegood," the girl replied, her voice still dreamy sounding. "And you've just entered the Land of Fantasy."

"But we're inside of a magical building." Rita tried reminding Luna.

"I know," said Luna slyly. "But who said that one's happy place has to be outside, where someone as nosy as you can spy on said person or people?"

"Hey, I don't go about spying for stories," Rita tried defending her reputation. "I've always went for the truth and always _will_!"

"Sure you weren't!" said Luna sarcastically.

"Well, everyone wants the truth," Rita argued. "Not cock and bull stories."

"Well, guess what?!" Luna replied in an irritable voice. "This happy place belongs to me and one special friend of mine, and we don't appreciate you invading it."

"Who _is_ this special friend of yours?!" Rita demanded.

"I'm not telling!" Luna taunted, putting her thumbs on the sides of her head and waving her hands in a mocking manner.

"Come on, tell me." Rita begged.

"Nuh uh!" Lune responded defiantly, shaking her head like a child refusing to listen. "I'm still not telling ya."

"I must know." said Rita adamantly.

"If ya wanna find out, you'll have to catch me!" Luna taunted.

Then she turned around and began skipping through the doorway into the second room. It was also pitch black and Rita stared into the room intently, expecting Luna to skip into a wall and the sound of it getting heard. When approximately five minutes had passed without any indication of Luna skipping into a wall, Rita walked into the room. Once she entered, the door closed and another light turned on. Then the first verse to _Crocodile Rock_ by _Elton John_ started playing, with the trail in between two swamps being cleared of mist. All Rita could do was follow the trail and try to find Luna while enduring the song playing.

"Laaaaaa, la-la la-la-laaaaaaa!" sang a countless number of anthropomorphic crocodiles as they lifted their heads up and faced the journalist. "La-la la-la-laaaaaa! La-la la-la-laaaaaaaaah!"

Rita followed the trail as fast as possible, but she had to face crocodile after crocodile _after_ crocodile singing 'laaaa la-la la-la-laaaaaaa' repeatedly. Rita finally found Luna at the end of the trail, mocking her continuously.

"I still won't tell ya who my special friend _is_!" Luna taunted.

She turned around and skipped into the next room. Rita ran after her in frustration, only to encounter some kind of yellow path made of bricks going in between two fields of corn. Then the song _Goodbye Yellow Brick Road_ by _Elton John_ began playing, with anthropomorphic scarecrows stuck on posts singing along to the chorus. Rita ran like heck with her ears covered desperately, until she reached a crossroad. She took the road straight ahead and it ran between two fields full of sunflowers, this time with a countless number of scarecrows dancing by the side of the yellow brick road to the song. Once she reached the end of the road, Rita came across Luna (who, again, was mocking the journalist).

"Still won't be _tellllllllling_ ya!" Luna taunted in a singsong voice.

She turned around and skipped into the next room. Rita growled in further frustration as she ran after Luna, at a much faster speed. Then she found herself in some kind of Halloween museum setting because of Frankenstein waiting for her, and it's stomach growling in hunger. Then the song _Feed My Frankenstein_ by _Alice Cooper_ began playing, causing Rita to scream in terror as she opened the door at the other end of the room and barged in. To her horror, Rita came across not just Luna, but Harry Potter (who was smirking). There were a couple of jail cells occupied by Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, both whom were utterly terrified.

"Nice of you to drop by, Skeeter!" Harry mock greeted the journalist, with contempt dripping from his voice.

"What're Draco and Pansy doing here?!" asked Rita.

"I'll tell you, Skeeter," Harry began explaining. "They found their way in here forty-five minutes before _you_ showed up in our happy place. Malfoy and Parkinson decided to be nosy themselves and since they invaded mine and Luna's privacy, we put them inside these jail cells as punishment. Luna even informed me of some nice stories provided by these two, arrogant Slytherins."

"That's right," Luna informed Rita. "I saw Malfoy here several times telling a 'beetle' about all those cock and bull stories about Harry. Even Parkinson here I've seen telling the same 'beetle' similar lies. But that's not the best part, I came to the conclusion that _you_ were the beetle, Skeeter. Since the fake beetle had been told those lies and they ended up in the Daily Prophet the next morning, it helped me in putting two and two together."

Rita gasped in sheer horror when she realized that the wrong people found out about her secret. Then a knock at the door behind Harry and Luna was heard, with Harry turning around to answer it. Amelia Bones and several aurors came in, with Harry and Luna telling them what all they worked out. Rita found herself with several wands pointed at her, while Harry and Luna gave Amelia vials of memories of the encounters of Draco and Pansy having fed Rita (in her beetle form) those cock and bull stories. Just as Rita was placed in magic suppression handcuffs, Draco and Pansy found themselves facing the same fate. The three were read their rights before they were taken away to be placed in ministry custody (just as Amelia headed back to the castle to give the headmaster Draco's and Pansy's wands so they could be snapped). Once it was just the two of them, Harry and Luna started skipping their way back to the crossroads of the yellow brick road while holding hands.

"Which road shall we take, my sweet Luna?" asked Harry as he gave Luna a smile.

"Maybe we can take a left hand turn," Luna suggested. "Take that particular yellow brick road, my handsome Harry."

"Sounds good!" said Harry in agreement.

"But all that skipping and mocking made me exhausted, Harry," stated Luna. "Could you help me out with that, please?"

Harry nodded his head before picking Luna up bridal style and carrying her down the other yellow brick road. Luna had wrapped her arms around the back of Harry's neck before they shared a kiss on the lips. Hopefully with people like Rita, Draco and Pansy out of the picture, it won't be too much longer before Hogwarts will be a better place for learning.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot complete. I'm going to leave up to you to decide where the last yellow brick road will take Harry and Luna to. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	6. Katie Bell

_Disclaimer: As I've said before, I just this fanfic. The rest of the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, no copyright intended!_

**Katie Bell**

Rita flew into Hogwarts castle through an open window, hoping to come across some students and look for another potential story to publish in the Daily Prophet. She was smirking inwardly at the fact that no one knew about her secret that she was an unregistered animagus in the form of a beetle. As she flew close to a door that was partially open, Rita flew into the classroom and up onto the ceiling, and came across Harry Potter accompanied by a girl with brown hair in a medium ponytail and they were laughing for some reason. Rita flew down for a closer look, only for Harry to swat at her.

"How'd a beetle get inside?" the girl asked Harry.

"I don't know, Katie. Any number of explan…" Harry began replying. Then Rita flew back in front of him, allowing Harry to spot the red markings over it's face. With a suspicious expression on his face, Harry continued his reply, "Wait a second, this is no ordinary beetle. It has red markings on it's face, in the form of red glasses."

"Really?!" asked the girl named Katie as she looked for herself. Then she whipped her wand out, pointed it at Rita and spoke, "Finite Incantatem!"

Rita found herself having reverted back to her original form, much to the shock of both Harry and Katie. However, they quickly started glaring at the egomaniacal journalist, with crossed arms.

"Do you care to explain to me why you're an unregistered animagus, Skeeter?" asked Harry in a no-nonsense voice.

"To look for the truth!" Rita fibbed.

That resulted in Katie smacking Rita across the face with everything she had. As the stinging pain developed, Rita squeezed her eyes shut tightly and seethed.

"You just want to twist facts up to your own liking, Skeeter!" Katie growled.

"Who are you?" asked Rita.

"Katie Bell!" Katie growled again. "I've never seen such degrading articles about Harry, and he never wanted that fame as the Boy-Who-Lived in the first place."

"Exactly!" Harry sneered at the journalist. "You wouldn't like it if somebody did the same to you, so you'd better start thinking twice before you posted those bloody degrading articles."

"I can't do that," Rita claimed. "Otherwise, I'll lose my fans."

"That kind of reputation isn't worth it," Katie started lecturing Rita. "Karma has ways of kicking your arse."

"I enjoy what I do, missy," Rita retorted. "Harry is really popular in the Daily Prophet."

"Yes, I suppose," said Katie slyly. "If you want to leave without anyone else noticing you, take the door behind me and Harry."

Katie motioned with her thumb and Rita, intrigued, quickly opened the door and walked into the unknown room. Once the door closed and trapped the egomaniacal journalist in the room, Rita panicked and continued on. As soon as she continued on inside the pitch-black room, Rita heard what sounded like steel boots following her. She felt her heart beating in fright as the sound of the boots continued following her. When Rita made it into a room that was in a red-orange like glowing light, she turned around and saw three suits of armour were following her.

"Who's in there?" asked Rita nervously.

Naturally, the suits of armour remained silent because (unknown to Rita) Harry and Katie cast spells on them to make them move magically. Rita tried making a run for it down the seemingly-endless hallway, but the suits of armour ran after her. Half a minute later, Rita spotted three more suits of armour running toward her. Frightened even more, Rita took a nearby detour and went down a slide (with the suits of armour following her). When the slide came to an end, Rita slid off and fell back onto the stone floor, right back in front of Harry and Katie.

"Did you really think Katie and I were gonna let you off?" Harry sneered.

"Harry and I did that to teach you a lesson," Katie sneered at Rita. "In the form of ending up right back where you started."

"Your comeuppance isn't over yet, Skeeter." Harry told the egomaniac of a journalist.

Rita looked up in time to see the six suits of armour sliding off the slide. The journalist somersaulted her way out of the shadows to avoid getting crushed by the armour. To the journalist's horror, one of the suits of armour grabbed her to bend her over the knee and started giving Rita spankings. Every time she was spanked, her outfit would turn into a variety of different colours and patterns, with Harry and Katie laughing hard. Three of the suits of armour would stand guard to make sure Rita couldn't escape, then another suit of armour picked Rita up and put her on her knees. Then it gave the journalist unrelenting noogies, causing Rita to seethe in pain.

"Is th-that i-it?" cried Rita, putting a hand on top of her head.

Harry and Katie shook their heads as if to say no. A third suit of armour grabbed Rita by the front of her shirt and pulled her forward. Then it started giving Rita indian burns on both arms. Then all six of the armour suits began poking and pinching the journalist harshly. Harry and Katie continued laughing as the suits of armour picked Rita up and (with combined effort) carried her back into the room to parts unknown, with Rita's screaming falling on deaf ears.

"Well Katie, how should we celebrate Skeeter's permanent downfall?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, Harry," said Katie as she and Harry stared into each others' eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

"I would suggest watching a movie or something," stated Harry. "But there's no way to use that kind of muggle tech…"

"Dobby can takes you and Miss Katie Bellie into the Room of Requirement," said Dobby when he appeared. "How about its? Dobby can even provides you boths with snacks and drinks."

"Brilliant idea, Dobby!" Harry told the house-elf. Then he turned his attention back to Katie. "How about it, Katie Kate?"

"Sounds great, Harry berry!" Katie responded in agreement.

She and Harry grabbed Dobby by the hands each, with the house-elf apparating them to the Room of Requirement. Dobby was, indeed, right when the two teens looked around and saw a huge tv screen, a loveseat, and a nearby counter with all sorts of snacks and soda pop. As Katie grabbed a movie to watch with Harry, he got a bowl of popcorn, two glasses of root beer and some milk duds and brought them over to the coffee table in front of the loveseat. Before getting comfortable, the teens kicked their shoes off and sat down, with Harry wrapping an arm around Katie's waist just as she grabbed a hold of Harry's free hand. Dobby even turned the lights off to make it dark and make watching the movie on the TV easier. Then the house-elf apparated away to give Harry and Katie their alone time.

_The End_

**Author's note: Another one-shot completed. I'm going to leave Rita's fate up to you, and I'll let you decide on the movie Harry and Katie watched. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	7. Fleur Delacour

_Disclaimer: As I've normally brought up, I just own this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

**Fleur Delacour**

Rita was flying in her beetle form over by the woods close to Hogsmeade Village. So far she couldn't find anybody she could eavesdrop in on to get a good story. After landing by a tree, Rita reverted back to her original form and followed a particular trail. After thirty paces, Rita felt some kind of stinging pain coming from her rear.

"YEOW!" Rita exclaimed as she put her hands over her rear.

Then some kind of rope was conjured and tied themselves around the journalist's wrists, and more were conjured and tied themselves around her ankles. Then the rope tied around Rita's ankles lifted her feet off the ground, giving her the impression that she was flying (her arms spread out like she was flapping them in the manner of birds). She was five feet off the ground and moments later, Harry walked around within Rita's point of view, with Fleur following him. They were both glaring at Rita, with their arms crossed.

"What was the meaning of my lame predicament?" asked Rita.

"To tell you that your days of writing slandering articles are over!" snapped Harry.

"Yes," Fleur started telling the egomaniac of a journalist, in a firm voice. "I doubt that you would like it if somebody did the same to you, Skeeter! You just want Harry to stay within the spotlight against his will."

"What's it to you, Fleur?" asked Rita.

"Harry and I have been secretly dating since the first Hogsmeade weekend after the first task," stated Fleur. "It took alot of cunning and taking alternate routes to throw people off our trail. We couldn't be dates for the Yule Ball because of that stupid rule that champions can't have another champion as a date. Harry even saved my sister from the grindylows during the second task because they easily overpowered me. Any girl who has veela blood can't deal with being in water well, which is worse the colder it is."

"Well, your sister being eight, she needs to experience some of that!" Rita sneered.

Fleur angrily slapped Rita across the face before growling, "Don't _ever_ let me hear that again! Gabby may have looked like an eight year old, but she's actually closer to Harry's age. Having veela traits can also be stressful due to extreme beauty, since Gabby and I are quarter-veela. That results in us having very few friends and a bunch of boys drooling at the sight of us, even more so when the veela allure is active, whether intentional or not."

"Well, I'm sorry you both have to deal with that too much." Rita replied in an insincere tone of voice.

That remark angered Fleur further because she grabbed and pinched Rita's nose as hard as possible. Then she pulled on Rita's nose until some minor snaps were heard. When Fleur let go of Rita's nose, the journalist saw some blood dripping from her nostrils, which gave her a sick feeling in her stomach due to her being unable to deal with the sight of blood very well.

"OWWW!" Rita cried as she struggled to free herself just to pinch her nostrils shut. "How could you judth do that to be? That hurtedth big tibe. The thight of blood maketh me feel thick to by thtomach."

"There's more for you, Skeeter!" said Harry as a mischievous grin formed on his face.

Then Fleur whistled for some reason and moments later, one of the abraxan used to pull the Beauxbatons carriage began walking up the trail towards Rita. The silver winged horse whacked the journalist on her stomach, sending her flying twenty-five feet high in the air. Once Rita fell toward the abraxan, the creature used it's wings to wrap the journalist up like a burrito. Then Harry whipped his wand out to cast a tickle charm on Rita, which also gave her goosebumps. The winged horse opened it's mouth and belched in Rita's face as loud as possible, resulting in her face turning green because of the horse's breath smelling like a mixture of hay and stomach acid.

"I even have one surprise for you, Skeeter," Fleur informed her through gritted teeth. "For slandering Harry several times."

Then Fleur whipped her wand out just as the abraxan dropped the journalist onto her rear end. With careful aim, Fleur cast a spell that released a stream of flames. Rita could only seeth because of the painful burns. Rita was charred black and her hair (including her eyebrows) had been burned off. Then the abraxan picked Rita up, flew away and dropped the journalist into a roaring river, which the cold water caused her joints to fuse and prevented her from swimming out or even moving. Rita eventually drowned as the river swept her away, causing her to die from a mixture of drowning and hypothermia. The abraxan flew back to where Harry and Fleur were and gave Harry and Fleur an affectionate 'neigh' as a way of letting the two know that Rita was dealt with for good.

"Would you like to go flying with me, Harry?" Fleur offered. "We can ride the abraxan around and see the beauty of nature from up in the air."

"Sure," said Harry happily, accepting the offer with a smile. "Celebrating Skeeter's permanent downfall with you, what better way?"

Fleur giggled as the abraxan laid down on it's stomach in front of her and Harry. Harry got on the winged horse's back first, then he grabbed Fleur's hand and helped pull her up. Then Fleur wrapped her arms around Harry's waist as he grabbed the reins and snapped both of them. Then the abraxan reared up and ran before spreading it's wings and taking to the skies. At the Daily Prophet office in Diagon Alley, Rita was posthumously fired due to her failure to report back and check in. Now that Rita was gone, it may not be too much longer before the Daily Prophet's reputation could be repaired.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot finished. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	8. Daphne Greengrass

_Disclaimer: As I've normally mentioned, I just own this fanfic. The rest goes to J.K. Rowling, no copyright intended!_

**Daphne Greengrass**

Rita was sneaking around on the path between Hogwarts Castle and Hogsmeade Village one day shortly after lunch ended, looking around for groups of students talking. So far none of them appeared to be close by walking on the path, preventing the beetle from finding something that would make a potential story. Some minutes later, Rita across a cave that seemed to be empty. Her curiosity piqued when she heard giggling and began sneaking inside, assuming that a couple of teens were making love to each other. As Rita continued sneaking through the rocky cave, some form of light shone around the egomaniacal journalist within a five foot radius.

The giggling was getting louder as she kept on walking, with some twists and turns, so Rita knew she had to be careful to avoid bumping into a rocky wall. Upon coming across another turn in the path, there was some light shining and when the journalist peeked around the corner, she spotted the black hair belonging to Harry Potter. He was accompanied by a girl with blonde hair at armpit-length, but Rita had no idea which girl it was due to her back being turned. A happy-go-lucky house elf was also there, who Rita recognized as Dobby, since he once belonged to the Malfoys.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby alerted, pointing to the spying journalist. "That Skeetie lady mades her way here."

"Well, well," Harry sneered at Rita before his voice turned into a sarcastic one. "How nice of you to drop by, Skeeter!"

Rita felt her jaw drop open when the girl accompanying Harry turned around. The girl was Daphne Greengrass, one of the scionesses of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass. Daphne had an irritable look on her face, for very good reason Rita realized.

"What kind of idiot do you think you are, slandering my Harry in the Daily Prophet multiple times?!" Daphne growled.

"_Your_ Harry?" asked Rita incredulously.

"Yes, my Harry!" said Daphne irritably, showing Rita the Lady Potter ring over a finger. "As it turned out, my parents and Harry's parents set up a betrothal contract for me and Harry on his first birthday."

"I'm now the head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, and have been since my parents were murdered!" Harry snarled in Rita's face before showing her his Lord Potter ring over one of his fingers. "Daphne and I went to Gringotts after breakfast to get my parents' will read and for me to get my inheritance."

"I was under the impression that you would end up with Miss Granger." Rita claimed before turning to address Daphne. "I also assumed you would be with Draco."

"Not a bloody chance!" snapped Daphne. "He's such a prick because he doesn't care to treat a lady well. When he spotted me hanging with Harry and saw the Lady Potter ring over my finger in the corridors shortly after lunch ended, the bloody ferret got so furious he pulled me into a forced hug. Then the ferret even put his hands under my shirt just to fondle with my breasts. Wanna know what happened as a result of that?"

"No!" said Rita firmly, shaking her head.

"Well, tough shit, you bitch!" Daphne snapped again before continuing her story. "Since the bloody ferret was stupid enough to put his hands on my breasts, I _rewarded_ him for it in the form of giving his nutsack a _reeeally_ nice massage. He was dancing all around the corridors while grasping his stones in a happy manner."

"And Daphne even told me a charm to cast that would make sure his bits felt like they were on ice," Harry told Rita. "I even cast a charm that would play some joyous beats as he danced throughout the corridors."

"Was that why you and Daphne were laughing?" asked Rita.

"Yes, it was," Daphne answered. "But we won't tell you anymore. Now it's your turn to get your just rewards."

Then she and Harry whipped their wands out and took turns casting some spells, with their room expanding to make room for some kind of stage with a spotlight. Daphne cast a spell to transform Rita's usual outfit into a pink cap-sleeve leotard, and her hair magically straightened to be given double sided ponytails. Then Harry cast a spell on Rita to make sure she would be forced to start dancing to music, followed by casting a spell on a nearby phonograph to play the song _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ by _Cyndi Lauper_. Rita found herself unable to resist dancing to the song in such an embarrassing manner, with Harry and Daphne laughing so hard they had to sit down before their legs gave away. Once the song ended, Rita found herself backflipping away and into a hole at the other end of the room, where she screamed like crazy. Soon it began fading out, much to Harry and Daphne's amusement.

"That was so funny!" said Daphne in between giggles. "Skeeter in a leotard made it even more so."

"No kidding!" Harry agreed. Then he asked, "How should we celebrate Skeeter's permanent departure, my lovely lady?"

"Maybe some more of that music that comes from the muggle world," Daphne suggested. "I never realized how good some of it can be, my wonderful Harry."

"Sounds delightful." said Harry as he and Daphne started smiling at each other.

Dobby got a couch set up, with Harry and Daphne sitting down on it and making themselves comfortable. Then Harry cast another spell on the phonograph to play some classical music. As Daphne leaned back towards Harry and placed her head in his lap, he started running his fingers through her hair. Daphne closed her eyes and she smiled as Harry continued running his fingers through her hair, making sure to be gentle and not accidentally pull on it. Now that Rita was gone for good, maybe the Daily Prophet will start looking around for a more competent journalist.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot finished. I'll leave it up to you to imagine Draco's 'dance' as well as Rita's. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	9. Hannah Abbott

_Disclaimer: As I've normally said, all I own is this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

**Hannah Abbott**

Rita was snooping around the castle, hoping to find some gossiping students and use that to her advantage. Before she could change into her beetle animagus, Rita smelled something like cupcakes. It smelled so good that her mouth started watering and she started following the scent to find out where the cupcakes were. It started leading the egomaniac of a journalist inside the castle, forcing Rita to stay out of sight in the corridors. The longer the scent lingered, the more her mouth watered in anxiousness to eat the cupcakes. Rita was eventually led to an empty classroom located on the second floor and once she was in, the door closed and locked. The light turned on and there standing before Rita was Harry Potter, accompanied by a girl with her blonde hair in pigtails.

"Well, it looks like the beetle couldn't resist the temptation to look for cupcakes!" Harry sneered.

"What?! A beetle? What do you mean?" Rita replied, trying to conceal her collywobbles.

"Honestly, Skeeter," said the girl in an angry voice. "There are students here who take the time to _actually_ use their brains when they're researching or investigating something. That's what Harry and I have been doing."

"Well, that still doesn't answer my question, whoever you are," Rita pouted. "What's with the discussion of referring to me as a beetle?"

"Hannah Abbott is who I am," said the girl in an irritable voice. "And the discussion of referring to _you_ as a beetle is obvious. Several times I've seen Malfoy and Parkinson feeding a beetle lies, mainly about Harry and Hermione. Since those lies ended up in the Daily Prophet the next morning, that was enough for me to come to the conclusion that _you_ were the beetle all along. Am I right, or am I right?"

"No!" Rita exclaimed.

"I was being rhetorical, Skeeter!" Hannah snapped. "I worked out the clues to know that you're an animagi. You're not even registered, am I right?"

"No-oo-oo!" Rita nervously replied while sweating profusely.

"A-ha!" Harry blurted out with delight. "You're not registered, why else would you be sweating so much?"

"What about the cupcakes? If I get one, I won't slander anymore." Rita tried bribing her way out.

"Oh, the scent must've reached your nose and intrigue you to come this way," Harry taunted Rita. "Such a shame you came all this way."

"The door behind us will lead you to the cupcakes," said Hannah, pointing to it with a thumb. "But Harry and I will have to show you the way first."

"Yeah, it's very complicated, Skeeter," Harry claimed. "Hannah and I are the only ones who can do this without much trouble. We're your only hope to get the cupcakes."

Then Harry and Hannah got up and walked over to the door behind them. The door had a combination lock on it for some reason, one that Rita couldn't figure out. After Harry put in the right combination, the lock clicked open and Harry pulled the lock out and put it away in his pocket. Then Hannah opened the door before pointing to the hallway in an adamant manner, to make Rita walk in first. The journalist could tell that there was a mixture of pink and bright-blue lights in the mysterious hallway. After five minutes, they reached what appeared to be a room that had a table with a plate of six cupcakes on top. Indeed, the smell was the same that drew her over to the classroom Harry and Hannah were occupying.

"Have at it, Skeeter," Harry and Hannah coaxed the journalist. "It's free."

Rita developed a gluttonous look on her face as she eyed the cupcakes. They were vanilla flavoured with blue frosting that was covered in pink sprinkles. The egomaniac of a journalist picked one up and ate the whole thing in three bites. A minute or so later, she began experiencing the effects of a very powerful ecstatic potion and the effects of a very powerful craving potion. Rita was so happy that, once another light turned on to reveal some kind of candy land in the room, she started going crazy in eating countless chocolate frogs, drinking excessive amounts of butterbeer so fast huge quantities of it spilled down her front, and jumping into a swimming pool full of strawberry flavoured ice cream and swimming around in it. Since she was still under the effects of the potions, her natural reaction to get out of the cold ice cream was hampered. Harry and Hannah were laughing like crazy as they watched Rita's sweets-craving frenzy. Only when she began to really feel the cold temperature did she try to swim to the edge to get out.

"Whoooooo! That's r-r-r-reallyyyyyyy c-c-c-cold-d-d-d!" Rita responded as she shivered, her teeth chattering because she was having trouble getting out of the ice cream.

When Rita finally got out, she caught sight of Draco and Pansy under a large shower nozzle. Even they were shivering pretty violently (since their school uniforms were drenched in the strawberry ice cream), and their hair was all sticky. It didn't take long before Rita felt her blonde curls getting sticky and she immediately ran under the nozzle, waiting for warm water to turn on. Harry and Hannah walked over to the three arrogant people before them while smirking.

"If we don't take a warm shower, the cold will get worse," Draco, Pansy and Rita pleaded in pathetic tones of voices. "We won't bother you again, Harry! We'll even help…"

"It's too late for that," Harry growled at the now-cowering Draco, Pansy and Rita. "You should've stopped while you were still ahead!"

"That's why I baked those cupcakes," Hannah sneered at the three. "Since you had an extreme fondness for sweets. That was your weakness, now you can spend the rest of eternity reflecting on your choices that got you in this predicament."

"And there's one more thing Hannah and I have in mind for you three!" said Harry in a mischievous tone of voice.

He walked over to a lever close by the nozzle and pulled it down. Then Draco, Pansy and Rita started getting drenched in cherry-flavoured syrup used for snow cones. After five minutes of his enemies enduring the syrupy shower, Harry pushed a second lever up, opening up two very-big doors that were under a disillusionment charm. Harry and Hannah took turns using some pushing spells to push their enemies past the doorway, revealing a slide covered in slippery ice. Draco, Pansy and Rita began sliding to their doom, with their syrupy selves making it easier to slide faster and faster. Then Harry and Hannah walked over to the swimming pool and cast some charms to change the ice cream into chocolate syrup.

"Swimming in chocolate syrup? I'm looking forward to this!" said Hannah with excitement in her voice, and a smile on her face.

"Me, too," Harry replied, equally excited. "And having a special lady sharing the experience with me? That makes it a hundred times better!"

So the two teens went into seperate changing rooms to change into swimwear. Harry changed into a pair of red swim shorts while Hannah changed into a yellow bikini after pulling her blonde hair out of the pigtails. Hannah climbed up onto the high-dive, with Harry following her. Hannah took a running start before jumping off the diving board in a cannonball. Harry actually dived into the syrup and swam underneath it some. The chocolate syrup was opaque, so he had no way of knowing how far underneath the surface he was. Once he poked his head out of the syrup, Harry and Hannah started having a play war in splashing handfuls of the syrup at each other. Now that Draco, Pansy and Rita especially were gone, the slandering rumours would finally be reaching a record low, giving Harry the peace he'd been desperate for for the longest time.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot completed. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	10. Gabrielle Delacour

_Disclaimer: All I own is the fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest. No copyright intended!_

**Gabrielle Delacour**

Rita was snooping around the castle in her beetle form, trying to find some gossiping students with the intention to use them for a 'good story' in the Daily Prophet. When she flew down to the ground, Rita reverted back into her normal form. She spotted Harry over by the Beauxbatons carriage, with a girl who looked alot like Fleur (judging by her extreme beauty and platinum-blonde hair). Rita tried sneaking up on the teens (since they had their backs turned to the journalist). She unwittingly stepped on a twig, causing the teens to perk up on full alert and turn around.

"Well, well, Skeeter," said Harry with contempt in his voice. "Didn't anybody warn you to stay out of Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, Skeeter!" the girl growled. "Everyone knows you like to slander certain people by twisting facts to your own, stupid liking."

"Are you a relative of Fleur's?" Rita asked the girl.

"I'm her sister, Gabrielle," the girl snapped. "Or Gabby for short! You'd better have a good explanation as to how you go around the castle looking for those bloody stories you publish in the Daily Prophet."

"Sorry, privileged information," Rita claimed. "Only a select few…"

"THEN YOU DON'T HAVE A REAL REASON TO BE ANYWHERE HERE AT ALL!" Gabby screamed in Rita's face.

"I think you need to jump in the Black Lake," Rita tried suggesting. "You need to cool down if you…"

Gabby punched Rita in the stomach before yanking her back and forth repeatedly in a violent manner. Because she had been punched, Rita was feeling nauseated every time Gabby yanked her by her jacket. Then Gabby yanked Rita close to her face, making sure to glare at the journalist.

"Don't ever mention anything regarding jumping into cold lake water to me, Fleur, nor our maman!" Gabby warned Rita in a dangerous voice, through gritted teeth. "We have veela traits and veela blood. We have a weakness to cold water, and any water creatures who attack us could potentially kill us. That's why my sister couldn't rescue me from the depths of the Black Lake during the second task."

"You were just a little girl then…" Rita taunted.

"THAT DIDN'T MEAN I WASN'T THIRTEEN, SKEETER!" Gabby screamed in Rita's face again. "FLEUR AND I ARE QUARTER-VEELA, AS OUR MAMAN IS HALF-VEELA. HAVING VEELA TRAITS MEANS THAT WE HAVE EXTREME BEAUTY, MAKING MOST GIRLS JEALOUS AND MOST BOYS ATTRACTED TO US WITH THEIR TONGUES HANGING OUT AND DROOLING! THAT MAKES IT VERY STRESSFUL FOR ME AND FLEUR TO FIND GENUINE FRIENDS AND MATES WHO LOOK FOR INNER BEAUTY INSTEAD OF OUTER BEAUTY!"

Gabby pushed the egotistical journalist back to give Harry a turn to rip Rita a new one. Harry had a mischievous grin on his face, as if he knew something. It was giving Rita an itchy feeling in her spine, but neither Harry or Gabby had the slightest ounce of care in the world.

"I overheard Malfoy and his goons bragging to each other about feeding some kind of beetle cock-and-bull stories about me," Harry explained, he and Gabby grinning mischievously. "And the fact that those stories ended up in the Daily Prophet with you as the writer, that was enough for me to deduce that _you_ were the beetle."

"What makes this better, Skeeter," Gabby started revealing. "Malfoy having rudely dragged me into an empty classroom inside the castle a week after the second task ended up turning into something good. That was when Malfoy bragged to me about all of the lies about Harry he fed you. Malfoy's goons were laughing wickedly as they found Harry getting slandered utterly funny, but I used some acting skills to pretend I was happy and agreeing with them. Once I was safe, I went to find Harry. When I finally did, I told him everything his arch-nemesis told me."

Rita gasped in horror when she realized that her status as an unregistered animagus was leaked out to the wrong people. Then Harry grabbed one of Rita's arms while Gabby grabbed one of her ears before dragging her with them. They walked up to the pen where the Beauxbatons Abraxans were kept and the winged horses were surrounding something Rita had no idea what it was. When some of the hoofed creatures moved aside to allow the three to pass by, Rita saw Draco and Pansy with terrified expressions on their faces (the winged horses had been keeping an annoyingly close watch on the arrogant Slytherins to make sure they wouldn't try escaping). There was also a baby abraxan and it looked at Draco with special contempt.

"Malfoy and Parkinson were stupid enough to be nosy on me and Gabby," Harry informed Rita. "Just to exacerbate the whole ordeal."

"Yeah, for all we knew, they could've tried blackmailing me and Harry," said Gabby. "So we dealt with these filthy pieces of excrement."

"Malfoy and Parkinson have been the masterminds behind the slandering of me, aside from you, Skeeter," Harry told Rita, contempt dripping from his voice. "Now it's time for the three of you to be dealt with permanently."

"No, please have mercy, Harry!" begged Rita.

"We're sorry, Harry," Draco pleaded with genuine fear in his voice. "We'll d-do anything!"

"Just one more chance, Harry," Pansy started bawling, utterly terrified. "I'll help you out in any way I can, please don't do this!"

"You should've stopped while you were still ahead!" Harry and Gabby sneered at their least favourite people. "Now it's time you three get a taste of your own medicine."

As the rest of the herd of abraxans continued watching over Draco, Pansy and Rita, the baby abraxan's parents walked up to Harry and Gabby. Harry helped Gabby up onto the back of the mother before he got onto the back of the father. The mother abraxan grabbed Pansy by the back of her shirt while the father did the same for Rita, and the baby doing the same for Draco. Then the rest of the herd took off into the skies to keep an eye on the arrogant wizard and the two arrogant witches, making sure they couldn't escape their predicament. With the back of their shirts carried by the winged horses' mouths, Rita, Draco and Pansy couldn't see any way out. As the mother, father and the baby abraxan began flying into the sky to join the herd, the arrogant Slytherins became more and more frightened the higher they were carried up. Pansy, especially was hysterical because she had acrophobia.

"Wh-What w-w-will b-become of us?" Rita asked, terrified.

The entire herd flew over to a mountaintop at a higher elevation than the castle. There appeared to be a hillside that seemed to have a slide. Then the baby abraxan dropped Draco onto the slide, much to his horror. As the Malfoy scion screamed like a banshee as he slid away, the mother abraxan dropped Pansy onto the slide. As soon as Pansy slid away and her screaming became quieter, the father abraxan dropped Rita onto the slide. Once the journalist began sliding and screaming her head off, the winged horses flew off and back over to the Beauxbatons carriage inside the pen.

"How about we go to Honeydukes, my sweet Gabby?" Harry offered.

"I'd love to, my handsome Harry!" Gabby replied, accepting the offer with a smile.

Harry and Gabby began making a beeline for Hogsmeade Village and over to Honeydukes, hand in hand. Meanwhile, Draco, Pansy and Rita spent at least twenty-five minutes sliding down the hillside. Once the three made it to the bottom (with Pansy having fell on top of Draco, and Rita having fallen over them several feet), they got up and dusted themselves off. Then they came face to face with a group of creatures that seemed to come from the muggle world. They resembled giant tabby cats, except they growled more threateningly and showed their teeth while licking their chops to indicate hunger.

"Nice kitty!" Rita responded in a terrified voice.

"Steady!" said Draco, even more terrified.

Pansy found herself unable to speak as her fright intensified, since the group of wildcats surrounded her, Draco and Rita. The alpha male growled much louder as it started swiping the arrogant people before them. Then the herd pounced on Rita, Draco and Pansy, much to their horror. The screaming coming from the arrogant wizard and witches was pretty loud, but it didn't last long as their necks were attacked. Their vocal cords had been severed, but they quickly died from hypovolemic shock, given that their jugular veins had been sliced. Once Rita, Draco and Pansy were dead, the herd of cats started dragging the bodies back to their den to have a feast. With the three arrogant Slytherins gone for good, it may not be too much longer before the Daily Prophet's reputation gets repaired.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot completed. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	11. Lisa Turpin

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns everything else. No copyright intended!_

**Lisa Turpin**

Rita was flying around in her beetle form, hoping to find some gossiping students and use the opportunity to get another story to publish in the Daily Prophet. The journalist flew inside the castle, thinking there were more gossiping students. To Rita's surprise, she felt somebody grabbing a hold of her in her beetle form. She was spun around and she saw Harry standing next to a girl (who was the one grasping her) with shoulder-length brunette hair in a high ponytail, and sapphire-blue eyes.

"I think we can take this suspicious-looking beetle with us," the girl told Harry. "These markings seem to tell us both something here."

"And I have a really good idea of this beetle's true identity." said Harry with realization.

He and the girl began walking towards the Great Hall. Rita felt an inner panic developing because it seemed like Harry and the girl accompanying him figured out that she was an animagus. Once they were inside the Great Hall (which appeared to be empty), Harry cast locking charms on the double doors while the girl cast _finite incantatem_ on the fake beetle to see if it really was. As soon as Rita reverted back to her original form, Harry and the girl widened their eyes in a mixture of shock and anger.

"Just as I suspected," said Harry, furious with the journalist. "Skeeter being a thorn at my side since my first meeting with her."

"Who are you?" Rita demanded from the girl.

"Lisa Turpin, you slandering beetle!" the girl snapped at the egomaniac of a journalist. "What made you think it was alright to slander poor Harry?!"

"Hey, Harry's famous in our world," Rita tried to defend her actions. "Everyone enjoys a good story about him."

"No one likes a slanderer!" Lisa snapped at Rita again. "Now you must reap what you've sown."

"And this'll help." said Harry, handing Rita a goblet of butterbeer. Then he handed a second goblet of butterbeer to Lisa as he said, "Here you go, Lisa."

"Thank you, Harry." said Lisa gratefully, taking the goblet and taking a sip.

Rita took a sip of butterbeer from her goblet. Then after a minute, she fell into a trance-like state as her eyes clouded, with Harry and Lisa smirking as they watched.

"Are you Rita Skeeter?" asked Harry, checking to make sure _it_ was working.

"Yes." Rita replied in a monotone voice.

"Where do you get all that information for your stories you pass off as the truth?" asked Lisa.

"I fly around in my beetle animagus," said Rita. "It's how I sneak around undetected and ask certain people for information."

"Are you a registered animagus?" asked Harry.

"No," said Rita. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to get the necessary information."

"Does anyone else know you're an unregistered animagus?" asked Lisa.

"Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson," Rita revealed. "They were so helpful in giving me information while promising me to make sure no one else knows my secret."

It was at that moment when some pounding was heard somehow, as if someone was struggling and fighting back. Someone was also heard growling while demanding to be freed, followed by some snickering.

"Who else have you slandered?" asked Harry.

"Hermione Granger," said Rita. "I even did the same to Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, with Draco and Pansy's help."

"Do you plan to do anymore slandering?" asked Lisa.

"Lots," said Rita. "And I don't care if it humiliates anyone. I only care about my fans and the positive feedback I get."

Then Rita found herself having snapped out of the trance-like state, her eyes widening in panic when she saw smirks on Harry's and Lisa's faces. Then Harry pulled out a vial of clear potion and showed it to the journalist.

"See this, Skeeter?" said Harry with a sneer. "This is a vial of Veritaserum, and it fell out of Malfoy's school bag. Some of it was in your butterbeer."

"This vial also fell out of his bag," Lisa informed Rita, showing her a vial of gold liquid. "Felix Felicis, also known as liquid luck. The butterbeer I drank had a little bit of the potion."

"And there's more where that came from." Harry sneered at Rita.

Then he and Lisa cast _finite incantatem_ in unison to reveal that the other students were hiding behind a curtain that had a camoflauge charm on it, much to Rita's horror. Hermione and Luna had Pansy in their clutches while Ron and Neville had Draco in theirs. Fred, George and Lee were helping to keep watch over Draco to prevent him from escaping. The Gryffindor female chaser trio were helping in keeping watch over Pansy to make sure she didn't escape. Harry and Lisa were keeping watch over Rita to ensure her chances of escaping would be nearly impossible. The teachers and staff had been notified and showed Amelia Bones and the aurors into the Great Hall. Rita, Draco and Pansy were placed in magic suppression handcuffs, read their rights and led out to be taken into ministry custody. Dumbledore and McGonagall snapped Draco's and Pansy's wands respectively as a way of informing the former arrogant Slytherins that they were expelled. Then Harry and Lisa strolled outside to get of the potions Malfoy used to ensure he got away with his actions.

"Well, that's the last of the potions." said Harry as soon as he and Lisa poured the potions out on the ground. "How should we celebrate Skeeter's, Malfoy's and Parkinson's permanent downfall, my sweet Lisa?"

"Maybe we can wander around in the woods," Lisa suggested. "We can even look for squirrels, rabbits or deer running through the trees. How about it, my handsome Harry?"

Harry smiled and nodded his head in approval before he and Lisa began walking towards the woods as they started holding hands. With people like Rita, Draco and Pansy out of the picture, maybe the Daily Prophet can start repairing it's negative reputation and there can be peace throughout the wizarding world.

_The End_

**Author's note: Another one-shot completed. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM. Happy reading!**


	12. Lavender Brown

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

**Lavender Brown**

Rita was wandering around Hogwarts in her animagus beetle form looking for a group of students who may be gossiping. She was caught off guard when she spotted a sign nearby saying 'free stories to go, right this way,' and it was pointing to a first-floor corridor. Intrigued, Rita flew down the corridor and followed the direction in which the sign was pointing to. The arrogant journalist spotted another saying that said the same thing, pointing to an empty classroom door. As soon as she was inside, the door quickly closed and Rita found herself having unwillingly reverted back to her normal form, much to her shock and confusion.

"Walk forward, visitor!" a magnified voice thundered.

Terrified, Rita walked down the hallway in front of her. When she turned the corner, Rita spotted a girl sitting on a chair behind a desk, with her feet resting on it and her hands behind her head. The girl was wearing boots decorated in red and gold stripes to represent the Gryffindor house colours, which told the journalist that the girl was a Gryffindor student. The girl was also wearing her brown hair in a wavy form, a pair of white trousers, a pink t-shirt and a pair of pink oval-shaped glasses. She appeared to be asleep, but whether she really was remained a mystery to Rita (especially since the girl was grinning). When Rita turned around to leave, the entrance was blocked off to make sure the egomaniac of a journalist stayed put.

"And where do you think you're going?!" the girl asked Rita in a mocking tone of voice.

"Nowhere!" Rita blurted out in a hasty voice, as soon as she turned back around.

"Uh huh, sure." said the girl sarcastically. Then she continued on in an irritable voice. "Do you care to tell me why you were slandering Harry with those filthy, cock-and-bull stories?"

"Who are you?" asked Rita.

"Lavender Brown, Skeeter," the girl snapped. "So what's with the cock-and bull stories you publish?"

"Harry's fame is what makes for a great story." Rita asserted.

"And I know what else makes for a story much better than my fame." said Harry as soon as he appeared behind the journalist from hell.

"How is th-that gonna be poss-possible?" asked Rita, trying to conceal her collywobbles.

"Your status as an unregistered animagus!" said Harry in a delightful voice. "I cast that ward around the entrance doorway to make sure you reverted back to your normal form against your will. I found out that you were the beetle in Hermione's hair, and the same beetle I saw Malfoy speaking to. It's obvious due to those filthy stories ending up in the Daily Prophet, with _you_ having written them."

"Harry is absolutely right," said Lavender matter-of-factly. "Now you must suffer the consequences, Skeeter."

Lavender pointed to a door behind her adamantly and when Rita (in her fear) stayed right in the same spot, Harry cast a charm to push the crazy journalist forward. Terrified even more, Rita jogged toward the door, opened it and ran through. Then the journalist found herself on some kind of stage, with Harry and Lavender showing up moments later.

"Why isn't there anybody in the audience?" asked Rita.

"Because you're too unpopular," Harry and Lavender spoke in unison. "And with the three of us only, things will go much more smoothly."

"I suppose you're right," said Rita. "What happens now?"

"To ask you some questions," Harry informed the journalist. "As a way of burying the hatchet."

"Will you promise to get off my back once I'm done?" begged Rita.

"Yes, we will." said Harry and Lavender in unison.

"Okay, what's the first question?" asked Rita.

"Were you _not_ aware of the fact that being an unregistered animagus is illegal?" asked Harry.

"No, not at all." said Rita, clearly misunderstanding the question.

"Did you _not_ get some of those so-called ideas from other students?" asked Lavender.

"No, I did get some of those ideas from other students." said Rita, again misunderstanding the question.

"Is it _not_ true that Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson know about your status as an unregistered animagus?" asked Harry.

"No," said Rita, once again misunderstanding the question. "They know about it, but refuse to speak of it."

"Do you _not_ enjoy what you do?" asked Lavender.

"No," said Rita, misunderstanding the question once more. "It's my favourite hobby and I'd continue doing it if it's the last thing I do."

All of a sudden, an 'audience' magically appeared in the auditorium seats and started clapping their hands as they cheered for Rita. The egomaniac of a journalist faced the 'audience' and began bowing as though she were boasting about being the greatest. Once she stood back up tall, the 'audience' disappeared and there was really a group of aurors led by Amelia Bones where the fake audience members were. They all pointed their wands at Rita (who looked all around in confusion, clearly at a loss for words).

"Rita Skeeter!" Amelia started informing the soon-to-be former journalist. "You'rd under arrest for slandering Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, among many others, and for being an unregistered animagi. You don't have to say anything, as it may harm your defence in court. Anything you _do_ choose to say can be given in evidence."

Rita was placed in magic suppression handcuffs and was led away to be taken into ministry custody. Harry and Lavender looked each other in the eyes with grins on their faces.

"Shall we celebrate Skeeter's downfall by rowing a boat out on the Black Lake, my lovely Harry?" asked Lavender.

"That'd be delightful, my lovely Lavender!" Harry replied in agreement, with another smile.

Then he called for Dobby to take him and Lavender to his favourite spot by the Black Lake. There was a boat there waiting for the two teens, so they climbed in (where they'd take turns doing the rowing) to enjoy looking at nature from a boat. As for Draco and Pansy, they were quickly found in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks drinking some butterbeer. The aurors arrived there to arrest the two for being accessories to slandering and for withholding evidence. Professor McGonagall was given their wands to take to Professor Dumbledore to have them snapped. Once Draco and Pansy were declared expelled, they were taken into custody to await trial for their crimes, along with Rita. With people like Rita, Draco and Pansy dealt with, the Daily Prophet and maybe the wizarding world can be a better place to be.

_The End_

**Author's note 1: A shoutout to 'magitech' for suggesting that Rita have her status as an unregistered animagus be exposed in the form of being forced to tell the truth about the slandering articles, and that Rita reveal that Draco and Pansy knew about it and keep it secret.**

**Author's note 2: Another one-shot finished. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	13. Pansy Parkinson

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**Pansy Parkinson**

Rita was wandering the grounds of Hogwarts School in her beetle animagus, looking for gossip that she could publish as a 'wonderful' story in the Daily Prophet. Once she was inside the castle, Rita flew over to a remote part of the castle and reverted back into her normal form. The egomaniac of a journalist started tiptoeing her way through the corridors to find groups of students discussing rumours or anything interesting. Then Rita felt a very harsh tap on her shoulder and turned around to see an angry Pansy Parkinson (identified by her brunette hair in a high ponytail, dark-brown eyes, and naturally her Slytherin school uniform).

"What in the _hell_ were you thinking, having my name appear in the Daily Prophet?!" growled the angry girl.

"You were happy with it," Rita tried 'reminding' Pansy. "You were enjoying all the slandering articles about the Boy-Who-Lived, right?"

"I never did _any_ of that!" Pansy growled again. "Some idiot was impersonating me and I have a really good idea of who it was."

The angry girl grabbed Rita by an ear and started dragging the ego-seeking journalist behind her. They reached a classroom door in a corridor on the sixth floor, with Harry waiting outside it while keeping guard. Rita felt her jaw drop open in utter shock to see that Harry and Pansy weren't treating each other with their 'usual animosity' as the journalist remembered Draco putting it. Rita widened her eyes in astonishment to see that Harry and Pansy were actually enjoying each others' company, the teens giving each other a hug proving it.

"Thanks for helping me with this, Harry," Pansy told him in a grateful tone of voice. "It's hard to keep a low profile when ferret boy keeps dragging a fake me around."

"What is all this about?" asked Rita in confusion when she spotted Pansy kissing Harry's cheek (and him returning the favour).

"Harry and I have been secretly seeing each other since the beginning of our second year!" Pansy revealed in a delightful tone of voice. "It started when his supposed best friend, Ronald blamed him for getting that howler. It was on the weekend after the start of that school year when that stupid Ronald worsened that ordeal to where Harry ran into the woods, where I happened to be at the time."

"Pansy and I even found out that we had more in common than we thought, after we took some time to get to know each other better," Harry told Rita. "She wanted friends as much as myself and we kept falling into the wrong crowd, despite our efforts to look for true friends."

"We have the true culprits in this classroom, Skeeter." Pansy informed Rita.

Harry opened the door to the classroom he was guarding, with Pansy following him in (making sure to drag Rita behind, by her ear). Not only was Draco Malfoy in the classroom with an utterly terrified expression on his face, but the imposter Pansy was there too, equally terrified. Once inside, Harry and the real Pansy locked the door to ensure that the culprits had no chance to escape.

"Come o-on Harry, Pansy!" Draco pleaded. "This isn't that bad."

"Spare me your half-ass excuses, ferret boy!" growled Harry.

"Yes, and _my_ imposter is in just as…" Pansy began growling.

All of a sudden, the imposter Pansy gasped as the brunette hair began changing into the highly-recognizable flaming-red hair. Harry gasped in utter shock to see that the fake Pansy changed into the Boy-Who-Lived's ultimate fangirl, Ginny Weasley. Despite receiving glares once she was back in her normal form, Ginny tried acting all innocent.

"Hello, Harry!" said Ginny in a sweet-talk voice, putting on her 'best' smile to continue beguiling her hero, at the same time pretending to be concerned. "Are you okay, Hare-Bear?!"

"I haven't given anyone permission to refer to me with pet names!" Harry snapped at Ginny. "You'd better explain why you impersonated Pansy."

"To work on becoming m-more comfortable around yoouuuuuuu!" Ginny professed in a nervous voice. "You're my Harry, always have been and always will be!"

Pansy walked up and smacked Ginny across the face in retaliation. Rita was still shocked that the Pansy feeding her those lies about Harry was actually Ginny Weasley. Draco attempted to kick Pansy, only to get blasted back by Harry and temporarily stunned. Some vials fell out of Draco's robes when he hit the wall. Even some vials fell out of Ginny's stolen Slytherin robes and uniform when she was smacked. That and the fact that Ginny reverted back into her normal was enough for Harry and Pansy to put two and two together.

"POLYJUICE POTION?!" Harry and Pansy thundered to Ginny, outraged.

"Yes," Ginny boasted. "Draco and I were actually meeting up secretly ourselves. He and I were the handsomest students here in the castle. It gave us some common ground, but he even drugged Parkinson's drinks with sleeping draught to get some of her hair and in some cases, her toenails."

Ginny had no idea that Harry and Pansy added a voice magnifying charm to her to allow all inside the castle to hear. Ginny continued boasting about the crimes she, Rita and Draco committed without realizing that everyone in the castle was listening to her every word. One of the teachers sent Amelia a patronus to have her bring some aurors over. Once the DMLE arrived at the castle, they began searching every corridor looking for the one holding Rita, Ginny and Draco being closely watched by Harry and Pansy. It took the DMLE five to ten minutes to reach the abandoned classroom they were looking for. Ginny was the first to find wands being pointed at her.

"Well, well, Miss Weasley," Amelia told her in a displeased voice. "I never thought you'd commit crimes, especially with your father working for the ministry. You're under arrest for impersonating another person, withholding evidence of an unregistered animagus, theft of potion ingredients and clothing, accessory to slandering, suspicions of attempted line theft on House Potter, multiple counts of assault and battery, and multiple counts of false imprisonment. You don't have to say anything, as it may harm your defence in court. Anything you _do_ choose can be given in evidence."

"NOOOOOOOOO! HARRY NEEDS ME!" Ginny squealed as some of the aurors tried placing her in magic suppression handcuffs. She tried to free herself from the aurors' grasp, occasionally kicking her feet out to make it easier. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I MEAN IT! LET ME GO!"

"Alright, Miss Weasley," Amelia informed her in an irritable voice. " Now you're also charged with resisting arrest, and charges of assault and battery on an auror. You'd better settle down or else you'll make it worse."

Ginny refused to listen and continued resisting, requiring four aurors to hold her down. Even when they finally got Ginny placed in magic suppression handcuffs, the Weasley girl still tried struggling to free herself. Ginny felt tears streaming down her face as she was being led out, begging for Harry to call her arrest off. Naturally, Harry ignored Ginny's childish tantrums and instead glared at her (as did Pansy). Once he finally came to, Draco also tried following Ginny's 'example' when aurors tried placing him in magic suppression handcuffs, only to be informed that he would face similar charges as Ginny's. Rita was also placed in magic suppression handcuffs, but she didn't resist arrest due to being so shocked that her status as an unregistered animagus had been revealed. Amelia grabbed the wands belonging to Ginny and Draco, so they could be taken to Professor Dumbledore and have them snapped to prove that Draco and Ginny were expelled.

"How should we celebrate the beetle and her accessories' permanent downfall, Pansy?" asked Harry.

"Maybe he can find a private room and maybe have a shower," Pansy suggested. "We can change into our swimsuits first, then let the warm water shower us."

"Is there any room in the castle that can have that?" asked Harry, rather curiously.

"Dobby knows where it's ats," the house elf informed Harry and Pansy. "It's called the Rooms of Requirements. Dobby cans escort you and your friend theres."

"It'd be our delight, Dobby!" Harry and Pansy told Dobby simultaneously.

Dobby apparated the teens over to where the Room of Requirement was located. It was in the layout of a shower room seen at workout gyms. Once they changed into swimwear, Harry and Pansy stood under one of the shower nozzles that was enlarged to allow both of them to get soaked at the same time. Then the nozzle turned on and began showering the teens in the warm water. Harry and Pansy suddenly found themselves dancing while under the shower nozzle, but they grinned at each other since they were by themselves. Now that Rita, Ginny and Draco were gone and awaiting trial for their crimes, peace may finally get restored and Hogwarts may return to it's former purpose of being a safe learning environment.

_The End_

**Author's note 1: I'd like to give a shoutout to the user 'PinkieScootalooSweetieDash' for suggesting that Pansy be on Harry's side and that she tell Rita about it. While I had the plot twist of Ginny impersonating Pansy and Draco working with her to help slander Harry with the help of polyjuice potion to slander not only Harry, but Pansy too, the main idea belongs to PinkieScootalooSweetieDash.**

**Author's note 2: Another one-shot finished. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	14. Sophie Roper

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**Sophie Roper**

Rita was flying around in her beetle form out on the school grounds. She couldn't find any gossiping groups of students to eavesdrop on, so she flew inside to look (believing she had a better chance there than outside). Then the beetle came across a door that was neatly decorated located in a corridor on the fifth floor, so she flew close to it and discovered that it was open enough for her to walk in with her six insect-like legs. Once she felt certain that she was safe, Rita reverted back to her original form and continued on. The journalist came across a trapdoor, so she opened it and climbed down. Rita came across some kind of maze and she started wandering through it. Every dead end she'd come to forced her to turn around and find another way. Another dead end showed some kind of mirror mounted on the wall. When Rita approached it to investigate, the mirror turned into a window and revealed Harry to be standing at the other side with a girl who had shiny-brown hair in a low ponytail and ocean-blue eyes. They had smirks on their faces when they faced the journalist.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall! Isn't this the most perfect person to come across?!" asked Harry rhetorically, with a sneer.

"I am the most perfect person to come across." Rita professed, looking as though she had been insulted.

"Yeah right, Skeeter," said the girl in a sarcastic tone of voice. "And this is the first time Harry has dealt with the recognition and fame as the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Who are you?" Rita demanded.

"Sophie Roper, a fourth year Hufflepuff student," the girl responded in an irritable voice. "And it's idiots like you who keep bringing Harry into the spotlight against his will. Slandering Harry in the Daily Prophet made it worse."

"I would never slander Harry in the Daily Prophet." Rita argued.

"Irrefutable evidence right here, Skeeter!" snapped Sophie, shoving several Daily Prophet articles slandering Harry right into the journalist's face. "So don't go telling me you never slandered Harry in the Daily Prophet."

"Now it's time you get your just rewards." Harry sneered to the egomaniac of a journalist.

Then he cast a charm to make the floor under Rita to open up like a trapdoor. The journalist fell through and landed on another chute. She slid for fifteen minutes before finally sliding off and face planting in a mud pit. Then muddy vines poked out from the puddle and began vine-snapping Rita in the rear repeatedly. Every time the journalist tried placing her hands over her rear to prevent more vine whipping, it just made it worse and more painful. Harry and Sophie appeared right at the edge of the puddle Rita was closest to and conjured up some flowers with pedals that started spinning like a frisbee. Then they began spinning towards Rita and scratched her up like crazy, making the journalist scream in pain.

"Now you know what it feels like to have karma kick your arse, Skeeter!" Harry taunted the journalist.

"You got a taste of your own medicine, you egomaniac," Sophie mocked Rita. "I'll bet it was very bitter."

Then some kind of unidentified creature began rising from the mud. When the mud dribbled down, the creature turned out to be a mandrake. Once Harry and Sophie secured their ears with earmuffs, the mandrake began crying before Rita could push her ears shut. The high-pitched crying pierced the journalist's eardrums and caused her to fall to the ground and writhe in fatal pain. Once Rita was dead, several more mandrakes rose from the mud and began helping the original one in dragging the corpse of the journalist into the mud like it was slow-moving quicksand. With mischievous grins on their faces, Harry and Sophie walked over to a door and opened it to reveal that Draco and Pansy were waiting behind it with terrified expressions on their faces. Harry started dragging Draco over to the mud pit while Sophie did the same with Pansy.

"Don't do this, Harry!" Draco pleaded in a frightened voice. "It was an innocent mistake. We'll do whatever you want."

"We can change if you give us another chance, Harry!" Pansy cried, tears flowing from her eyes. "We didn't mean for you to feel this way, it was a joke."

"You should've quit while you were still ahead!" Harry responded in a cold voice towards the Slytherins before him and Sophie. "Not only that, but slanderizing someone in a bloody newspaper is no joke, never has been and never will be. Only idiotic-minded people will think so."

"How would you two like it if you'd been slandered yourselves?" Sophie asked Draco and Pansy, coldly. The Slytherins opened their mouths to say something in their defence, only for Sophie to hold a hand up in a 'stop' gesture before continuing her cold reply, "Don't bother, we don't wanna hear your pathetic excuses. You've antagonized Harry and his friends for the last time, it's time you get your just desserts."

Harry and Sophie cast charms to transform the mud pit into a quicksand pit before shoving the Slytherins in. When Draco and Pansy got back onto their feet, they began to gradually sink into the quicksand. The Slytherins struggled to free themselves, only to sink faster. That made them scream in terror, which worsened as they sank further. They raised their hands in a last ditch attempt to beg for help out until their faces were under the surface. It didn't take long before Draco and Pansy drowned, their hands eventually ceasing motion and sinking indicated their deaths. Then Harry and Sophie left the quicksand pit where it was and went to find another bit of plain ground and conjured up a mud pit used for mud wrestling.

"Shall we have a little play mud fight, Harry?" asked Sophie with a smile.

"We shall, my sweet Sophie." said Harry, returning the smile.

Then they went into separate changing rooms to change. Harry changed into a green sleeveless shirt and green shorts. Sophie changed into a pink cap-sleeved t-shirt and white shorts. Once they made it back to the mud pit, Sophie jumped in first (since Harry was adamant on the ladies first policy), with Harry jumping in seconds later. Then he and Sophie began having their playful mud fight as a way of celebrating the beetle's permanent downfall. With Rita, Draco and Pansy out of the picture, it may be the first step in the wizarding world becoming a better place.

_The End_

**Author's note: Another one-shot finished. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading.**


	15. (OC) Karley Bell

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic and the OC Karley Bell, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**(OC) Karley Bell**

Rita was flying around in her animagus form while looking for a group of gossiping students to find something to make into a story for the Daily Prophet. When she flew by the quidditch pitch, she heard some clapping and flew over to investigate. When she landed on an open door, Rita peeked in and saw her favourite celebrity, Harry Potter. He was accompanied by a familiar brown-haired girl and she was flying around on one of the school brooms while doing some tricks. Harry appeared to be impressed with the girl and when she landed, the two started giggling for some reason. So the beetle walked out of view of the open door and changed back into her normal form and walked onto the quidditch pitch with a smirk on her face.

"Well, well, if it isn't the thorn on my side," said Harry with contempt dripping from his voice. "Also known as Rita Skeeter."

"I was hoping for another interview with you, Harry." said Rita.

"No!" said Harry firmly.

"Yeah!" the girl snapped at the journalist. "Why don't you just leave us be."

"Not until I get another interview, Katie!" Rita retorted.

"I'm her sister, Karley, you should know that," the girl growled, her blue eyes glaring at the journalist. "If you're gonna interview Harry, you'll have to interview me too!"

"Your father would sue the trousers off of me if I did, since he works for the ministry!" Rita whimpered, slumping her shoulders at the same time.

"Exactly!" said Karley sarcastically as she folded her arms across her chest, before continuing in a displeased voice. "Everytime I see those slandering articles about Harry, it makes me just wanna track you down to give you a piece of my mind. Next time you try to interview Harry, I'll insist you interview me as well if you wish to publish it."

"I'm not gonna do that!" Rita shouted in utter fear. "Since you'll just lure me into a trap, by informing your daddy of that so he can get Amelia and some aurors to arrest me."

"It's people like you who keep dragging Harry into the bloody spotlight against his wishes!" Karley growled at the egomaniacal journalist. "Gilderoy Lockhart did that many times a couple years ago, but luckily he got what he deserved. Now it's time for you to get your just rewards."

"That's right, Skeeter," said Harry in a mocking tone of voice, as he and Karley began smiling mischievously. "You must learn to treat others the way you wanna be treated. Otherwise, it'll come back to bite you when you least expect it."

Then Harry and Karley began casting spells on or around the egotistical journalist. Rita found herself on some kind of board shaped like a star, widening her eyes in shock when she tried to lift her feet up and realized they were stuck in place. Then Harry cast a charm to make the star-shaped board hover three feet off the ground. Karley picked up one of the beaters clubs and whacked the board with it to make it spin around at such a fast speed that Rita no longer had any idea where she was. Harry cast another charm on the board to make it fly around as it continued it's uncontrollable spinning. The teens were laughing like crazy as they pointed fingers at the spinning board. After three very-long minutes of spinning, the board finally began slowing it's spinning down. After Harry and Karley cancelled the charms keeping the journalist in place, Rita began staggering as she tried walking forward.

"What was that?!" Harry asked Rita in an amused voice, due to the journalist trying to ask or say something incomprehensibly.

"You need to be more clear, Skeeter," Karley told the egomaniacal journalist, while trying to conceal her laughter. "We can't understand a word you're trying to say."

Rita finally lost her balance and face planted on the quidditch pitch, resulting in Harry and Karley laughing harder. Every time Rita got up onto her feet, she would fall either forwards or backwards. The cycle repeated for another five minutes, after which Rita's dizzy feeling went away. But Harry and Karley weren't finished yet because they cast duplicating charms on the quaffle several times, shrunk them and charmed them into flying towards Rita as if to tell her it was time to play dodgeball. The egomaniacal journalist tried her best to dodge the charmed quaffles with mixed success. When it was over, Rita had some bruises on her arms and some on her face. Her pair of red glasses were also broken because they had fallen off when she tried getting on her feet while dizzy and she accidentally stepped on them. Then some of the school's house-elves came in and dragged Rita away to teach her a lesson of their own.

"What now, Karley?" asked Harry as he gave her a smile. "Shall we ride around on my firebolt and check out the view?"

"I'd be delighted, Harry," said Karley in an elated voice, returning Harry's smile. "A great way to let off all that stress."

Harry grabbed the quaffle and beaters club to take them back to Madam Hooch's office. Then he grabbed his firebolt from his quidditch locker and returned to the quidditch pitch. After mounting onto his firebolt, Karley got on and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist (which made her heart beat with excitement). Then they flew off on the firebolt into the sunset. Now that Rita was gone for good, maybe the Daily Prophet's reputation could be repaired. Things were finally starting to look up.

_The End_

**Author's note: Another one-shot finished. I'll leave Rita's punishment from the house elves up to you. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	16. Sue Li

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**Sue Li**

Rita was flying around in her beetle form, searching for groups of students to look for a potential story that could make the front page of the Daily Prophet. Over by the shores of the Black, Rita spotted the one celebrity she enjoyed writing about: Harry Potter. He was accompanied by an asian girl with long black hair at mid-back length and they were both in swimwear, with Harry wearing red swim trunks and the asian girl in a purple bikini. Just as Harry and the girl jogged towards the water, Rita flew over towards them to spy on them and use their spending time together to come up with a good story. What the egomaniac of a journalist didn't realize was that Harry and the girl had a play splash fight once they were in the water. Some of the water splashed onto the beetle and caused her to land on the girl's shoulders.

"Wow, a beetle landed on my shoulder." the girl responded in a surprised voice, picking up the 'beetle' with her fingers and showing Harry.

"Huh, I've never seen a beetle with…" said Harry as he looked at the supposed beetle. Then he looked more carefully because the supposed beetle had red markings on it's face, in the form of red glasses. "This is no beetle! None has red markings that look like glasses."

Getting an icy filling in their backs, Harry and the girl exited the water and over to where their beach towels were. The girl continued holding onto the fake beetle while Harry picked his wand up and carefully aimed it at the supposed insect. Then Harry cast the spell to cancel all charms and the beetle instantly reverted to Rita's human form. The two teens gasped in shock to discover that Rita was an animagus.

"Well, well, if it isn't ole beetle-butt!" Harry sneered at Rita.

"So you must be Cho Chang's sister, missy." Rita assumed.

"Just because I'm asian doesn't mean I'm Cho's sister!" the girl snapped. "I'm Sue Li, a Ravenclaw student in the same year as Harry."

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance, Sue!" Rita spoke in a sweet-talk voice.

"Wish I could say the same." Sue replied in a sarcastic tone of voice. Then she growled in anger, "Don't ever refer to me as missy! You shall explain to me why you're an unregistered animagi."

"That's personal information!" said Rita in a hasty, high-pitched voice.

"You must've been using that to get all the disinformation to slander me in the Daily Prophet." Harry deduced.

"Anybody who slanders Harry just to keep him in the stupid spotlight against his will is a complete psycho!" Sue snapped at the journalist.

Outraged to have been labelled a psycho, Rita tried to punch the asian girl before her. Sue ducked to avoid the strike, then she punched Rita in retaliation. Then the two began their fist fight, much to Harry's surprise. Despite being in her bikini, Sue wasn't nervous at all to be fighting. Every time Rita tried punching or kicking, Sue still dodged them all easily. Occasionally Rita tried to leave, but Harry would cast a charm to prevent her from doing so (since she didn't declare a surrender).

"Are you going to be cowardly, Skeeter?!" Harry mocked.

"Alright, fine!" said Rita angrily.

She tried to land some more punches and kicks on Sue, only for the Ravenclaw girl to continue dodging them. Sue even used some kung-fu moves to cause Rita to punch or kick tree trunks. That caused Rita to seethe in pain because the tree trunks were extremely hard, she even shook her hands and feet to try to get the pain to recede some. After enduring several more kung-fu strikes from Sue, Rita found herself getting transformed back into her animagus form unwillingly by Harry.

"Now it's time for you to face more consequences." Harry told the journalist, before calling out. "Dobby!"

"What does Dobby need to do for Harry Potter?" asked the house elf as soon as he appeared.

"Take care of this beetle known as Rita Skeeter," Harry instructed, handing the 'beetle' to the house elf. "If you need to, get the other school elves to imprison her until further notice. Right now, Sue and I are having too much fun with our splash fight in the water."

"Of course, Harry Potter," said the house elf obediently. "We all have ways of makings sure bad beetles don't escape."

Dobby grabbed a hold of beetle Rita and apparated away. Harry and Sue returned to the water to resume their splash fight. Back in the school kitchen, Dobby and the house elves conjured a glass enclosure that had a charm to prevent Rita from returning to human around it, and an anti-escape charm. All Rita could do in her animagus form was watch the house elves laughing at her predicament. The egomaniac of a journalist felt her insides twist in fright at the inevitable anticipation of everyone else finding out that she was an unregistered animagus.

"You's gonna be in so much troubles, bad beetle!" Dobby informed beetle Rita, pointing a finger at her. "Dobby has zero tolerances to peoples making him looks bad. Dobby is a great friend to Harry Potter. You's better prepare of its."

Back at the Black Lake, Harry and Sue exited the water to lay down on their towels and soak up some sunlight. Now that they knew Rita's secret, the journalist's days of slandering people in the Daily Prophet were finally over. Things were finally starting to look up.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot finished. I'm going to leave Rita's fate up to you. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	17. Tracey Davis

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**Tracey Davis**

Rita was snooping around the castle looking for groups of students to listen in on gossip, hoping to come up with any potential stories to publish in the Daily Prophet. In her haste to find potential stories, Rita forgot to change into her animagus form. Only when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat did Rita slowly turn around. She saw Harry accompanied by Tracey Davis (a fourth year Slytherin girl with cobalt-blue eyes and shoulder-length brown hair hanging down, who happened to be best friends with Daphne Greengrass).

"What is your explanation for being here when it's not wanted?" asked Harry in a no-nonsense voice.

"Especially since you're not even supposed to be here, Skeeter." Tracey told her with a sneer.

"I'm just doing my job." Rita claimed.

"Oh yeah, by going outta your way to make sure I stay in the stupid spotlight!" snapped Harry.

"The real Harry despises that, Skeeter," Tracey told her in a matter-of-fact voice, with Harry nodding his head to show the egotistical journalist he meant business. "It's bad enough that you continue to make him out to be the Boy-Who-Lived, but certain people like the delusional Weasley girl continue to see him as one. I've seen Harry looking utterly stiff whenever he's near Ginevra, and I knew he hated it when she refused to let up and try to get to know him for who he is."

"Yes, and Ginevra turned out to be a spoiled brat even," Harry told Rita in an irritable voice. "She didn't pay attention to me when I first met the Weasleys, not until she found out I was the Boy-Who-Lived and boy, did she go crazy. She kept demanding to see me like I was some kind of animal in a zoo, thus behaving like a spoiled brat. She refused to have me leave her sights."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." said Rita, sounding anything but.

"I know fake apologies when I hear them," snapped Harry. "And _yours_ fit the criteria!"

"What will you do to Ginny?" asked Rita.

"Oh, Harry and I taught her a lesson alright," Tracey replied in a mischievous voice, followed by a smirk. "Since she saw me kissing Harry on his cheek. The expression on Ginevra's face told me that she was gonna give me spankings as 'punishment' for taking 'her' Harry, as she likes to put it. But I easily overpowered because she kept screaming about how life was so unfair, as she also likes to put it."

"Once Ginevra was overpowered," Harry told the egomaniac of a journalist. "Tracey and I dragged her over to an abandoned classroom to teach her a much harsher lesson. But we won't tell you what it is because it's none of your business."

"But we didn't kill her. We may hate the Weasley girl, but we don't want her dead." assured Tracey. "Now's your turn to be taught a valuable lesson."

Harry and Tracey reached behind their backs to pull out something strange to Rita. The object was made of what appeared to be plastic, and it had what looked like a trigger of some sort (which were covered by Harry's and Tracey's index fingers).

"These are squirt guns," stated Harry. "More specifically, water pistols. You just pull the trigger to release a jet of water."

He and Tracey began squirting Rita in the face repeatedly. All of a sudden, Rita felt her eyes stinging in pain, forcing her to close her eyelids tightly as the stinging pain exacerbated.

"That was some kind of acid," Tracey claimed. "That's why your eyes are stinging so much. The more slandering articles you write, the worse the pain will get for you."

Rita screamed as she stumbled away 'blindly,' exaggerating it as much as possible. Once the journalist was out of earshot, Harry and Tracey began giggling as they walked back towards the castle.

"She obviously doesn't know that we used soapy water," laughed Harry. "The stinging will go away after a few minutes."

"But it'll likely get her busted for trespassing," said Tracey in between giggles. "Since she shouldn't be anywhere near here. She's bound to cross paths with someone who is willing to have her arrested for her crimes."

"What shall we do now, my wonderful Tracey?" asked Harry as he gave her a smile.

"Well, maybe we can find an abandoned classroom," Tracey suggested, returning the smile. "Have our alone time there and avoid any more nosy people."

The two continued walking back to the castle, hand-in-hand. With people like Rita out of the picture, maybe it won't be too much longer before the Daily Prophet's reputation can begin repairing. But things for Harry were certainly looking up for once.

_The End_

**Author's Note: Another one-shot finished. I'll leave it up to you to decide how Harry and Tracey taught Ginny a lesson. I'll leave it up to you to decide if Rita eventually gets arrested or not. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	18. Parvati Patil

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, J.K. Rowling is the owner of the Harry Potter universe. No copyright intended!_

**Parvati Patil**

Rita was flying around the castle grounds in her animagus form, on the lookout for gossiping students. Any form of gossip was like a goldmine for the egomaniac of a journalist. After having bad luck in finding students closer to the castle, Rita flew into the woods and spotted Harry accompanied by an indian girl. The journalist flew towards the two and landed on a picnic basket that Harry was carrying in his left hand. The indian girl was grasping Harry's other hand while carrying some kind of blanket in her right hand.

"I'm happy you accepted a picnic with me, Parvati," Harry told the girl in a grateful voice. "It was really stupid of me to desert you in favour of watching Cedric and Cho dancing at the Yule Ball. I should've made sure that night would be one of your most memorable moments."

"Your apology is accepted, Harry," assured Parvati. "With this picnic, we can make a fresh start. Watching squirrels and rabbits pass by will be a fun activity to do in this nice weather."

Rita realized that the indian girl accompanying Harry was Parvati Patil, his date for the Yule Ball. The dishonest journalist heard talk going about that Harry pushed Parvati to the side because of his disappointment that Cedric asked Cho first. Deciding that that would make an excellent story, Rita stayed on the basket in her beetle form to continue eavesdropping. As Harry and Parvati reached a clearing in the woods, Parvati spread the blanket out while Harry set the basket down next to it. Then the raven-haired teen looked down at the so-called and studied it's face, quickly developing a suspicious look on his face.

"Parvati," Harry started informing the indian girl. "This beetle is strange. It has markings on it's face resembling red glasses."

"Well, let's see!" Parvati replied as she plucked the fake beetle off of the basket and studied the face, too. Then she widened her eyes in a mixture of shock, suspicion, and anger while whipping her wand out, aiming it at the 'beetle' and incantated. "Finite Incantatem."

Then the beetle transformed back into Rita's normal form. The slandering journalist darted her over to Harry and then to Parvati repeatedly, with a terrified look on her face. Harry and Parvati both shot venomous glares at the journalist as they folded their arms across their chests. Rita knew her secret in being an unregistered animagus was revealed to the wrong people.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Skeeter?" asked Harry sarcastically, contempt dripping from his voice.

"I don't recall seeing your name on the animagus registration, Skeeter," snapped Parvati. "Harry and I are here for our time alone and we don't appreciate you intruding in on it."

"You really think Granger would approve of this?" Rita sneered.

"Leave Hermione out of this," Harry and Parvati growled at the egomaniac of a journalist. "She was actually fine with this anyway!"

"I was under the impression that Granger would've gotten protective of Harry associating himself with other girls," Rita claimed. "And that she would be proud of me for chastising other girls for talking to Harry without her permission."

"Well, we have _just_ the reward for you," said Parvati slyly, opening one of the lids on the basket, reaching in, pulling out a banana and handing it to the journalist. "Here's a banana, on the house."

Rita mindlessly grabbed the banana, unpeeled it and ate the thing in three bites. It took a minute or so for the journalist's teeth to quickly turn black and rot away, causing them to fall out. Rita felt her jaw drop open in shock, which also exposed her toothless gums to the teens (both who began laughing like crazy). Then Harry reached in the basket, pulled out a container of vanilla pudding and a plastic spoon, and handed them to the journalist.

"This can reverse your lost teeth." Harry claimed.

Rita mindlessly grabbed the pudding and plastic spoon before opening the pudding container and consuming the tasty dessert. The pudding actually caused Rita's hair in elaborate curls to fall out and leave her bald. When she felt the top of her head and felt nothing but bare skin, she screamed like crazy (which sounded a bit comical because of a lack of teeth). Then Parvati reached into the basket and pulled out a bottle of strawberry-flavoured sparkling water.

"Here, drink this," said Parvati, handing the beverage to Rita. "It'll make you feel good."

Rita mindlessly took the bottle and chugged the sparkling water down. It actually made her feel sluggish, but then Rita quickly felt the sensation in her arms and legs disappearing. Now that she was quickly becoming paralyzed, Harry and Parvati looked down at the journalist lying there staring up at them in utter fear.

"Oh, such a shame that you suffered a humiliating experience!" Harry told Rita in mock sympathy.

"Those foods we gave you were charmed to give you what you received for your comeuppance," Parvati informed Rita while trying to suppress her giggles. "But that's not the best part, since Harry and I will show you without any trouble."

Harry and Parvati picked Rita up by the ankles and wrists to carry her over to a river. Then they dropped the paralyzed journalist into the roaring water and she flowed away with her face in the water. Then the teens went back to their picnic spot, opened the other lid on the basket and brought out food and drink that didn't have any charms placed on them. As the teens began having their picnic, some of the squirrels and rabbits scurried past. A smaller number of the animals even kept Harry and Parvati company. Now that Rita was out of the picture for good (through drowning in the river), the employees at the Daily Prophet were now free to start repairing the reputation. Things were finally looking up for the wizarding world.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot finished! I'd like to give a shoutout to the user 'Aurora Nightstar' for suggesting that Harry find a way to make it up to Parvati for the way he treated her at the Yule Ball. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	19. Padma Patil

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**Padma Patil**

Rita was flying outside at night in her animagus form. Since it was 10:45 PM, being in her beetle form was extremely risky given how nocturnal animals such as owls and bats are out and about looking for prey. Rita had to fly to the ground to change back into her normal form in order to cast the night vision charm and be able to see well in the dark. Once that was done, Rita transformed back into her animagus form and flew around, hoping to find students wandering the school grounds after curfew. Upon hearing some talking, Rita flew in the directions of the voices. She spotted a clearing in the woods and saw Harry Potter laying down on a blanket with an indian girl, and the teens were looking up into the sky.

"Thanks a bunch for suggesting this, Padma," Harry told the girl in a grateful voice. "I never would've realized how much fun it is to look at the stars at night!"

"You're welcome, Harry," the girl named Padma replied. "This kind of activity is good for you. It can help distract you from your troubles, very beneficial for your mental health."

Assuming she was near a goldmine of a story, Rita flew closer to Harry and Padma to see if they had anything else to say. Since it was a full moon, Rita's silhouette flew in front of it. That resulted in Harry and Padma jumping up in fright, thinking it was a moth or something. Padma kept swatting her hands around trying to get the creature to go away, but Harry managed to grab ahold of it with his left hand.

"This can't be a moth," Harry deduced as he looked at the supposed creature. "It doesn't feel like it."

"Better investigate." said Padma.

She whipped her wand out, cast the wand-lighting charm and moved the tip of her wand near the creature and realized it was a beetle, or so it seemed. Harry and Padma both raised an eyebrow with suspicious looks on their faces when they spotted the red markings resembling glasses that Rita wore. Getting an itchy feeling in their spines, Padma cast the spell that cancelled charms and Rita immediately reverted back to her normal form.

"Gahh!" exclaimed Rita, shielding her eyes with her hands.

"Well, well," Harry sneered while Padma kept the light on the egotistical journalist. "It looks like we found a snoop in the form of Skeeter wandering the grounds despite being banished."

"Well, you two are out past curfew," Rita foolishly retorted, before blackmailing Harry and Padma. "I could report this to Professor Dumbledore unless I can get an article about you two written and published in the Daily Prophet."

"In your dreams," Padma sneered. "Because we now know that you're an unregistered animagi. Any more slandering articles about Harry and any about me, and we'll make it known to Amelia that you haven't registered as an animagus."

"If that happens, I'll be sentenced to Azkaban or be fined." Rita complained.

"Actions have consequences, Skeeter," Harry reminded the journalist. "Didn't anybody ever teach you that one?"

"It doesn't seem like it, Skeeter," said Padma. "You must've been a spoiled brat when you were growing up. Your complaining appears to prove it."

"I think we have a more suitable punishment for you, vile woman!" Harry told Rita in a mischievous voice, as a smirk developed on his face.

Before the egomaniac of a journalist could escape, Harry and Padma cast some spells on her starting with the full-body bind. Then Padma cast a charm to make Rita transform back into her animagus form unwillingly. Once that was done, Harry and Padma even cast a charm to ensure Rita couldn't revert back into her normal form. Then the journalist was freed from the body bind and she flew away as fast as possible. As soon as the beetle was no longer in sight, Harry and Padma went back to star gazing.

"I doubt Skeeter will make it far from here," said Harry. "Since she enjoys poking her nose where it's unwanted, she'll be getting some unexpected guests very quickly."

"Yeah, but at least she won't be a bother to anyone anymore," assured Padma. "And we can get back to our star gazing."

Then teens laid back down on the blanket to resume looking up into the star-covered night sky. Rita continued flying in her beetle, unaware that Harry added a sweet-scent charm to her wings. It wasn't until she heard bats flying in her direction and turning around did she find out about the sweet-scent as she caught a whiff of it. That was when Rita tried flying away at a faster speed in a bound-to-be futile attempt to outfly the bats. More and more of them began swarming around Beetle Rita by the second. It didn't take long before one of the bats managed to chomp down on the beetle that was Rita and ate her in three bites because of the sweet scent. Now that Rita was gone for good, the Daily Prophet can start taking steps to repair it's terrible reputation. Things for Harry were also starting to look up for once.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot finished. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	20. Sally Anne-Perks

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**Sally Anne-Perks**

Rita was flying around in her beetle form trying to find some students discussing gossip. She flew right by a cave entrance that was seemingly pitch-black inside. Choosing to be nosy, Rita flew down and reverted back to her normal form, then she walked into the cave. As it really was pitch-black inside the cave, Rita had little choice to put her hands in front of her so she wouldn't bump into a wall or an unseen boulder. Half a minute later, some kind of light turned on and forced the egomaniac of a journalist to shield her eyes with a hand. Once her eyes adjusted to the light inside the cave, Rita looked around and saw some kind of obstacle course. Some obstacles were made out of wood, some were made out of metal, some were floating on water or some other unidentified liquid, and the last one appeared to be floating in what appeared to be mud.

"Look who decided to drop by!" sneered a familiar voice from behind Rita.

The egomaniacal journalist jumped in surprise and turned around. She saw Harry and a girl with hazel eyes and golden-blonde hair in braids. Harry was dressed in a red sleeveless shirt and gold swim shorts and the girl was in a yellow cap-sleeved t-shirt and black spandex shorts.

"Congratulations, Skeeter," the girl responded in a sarcastic tone of voice. "You found our extremely easy obstacle course."

"Who might you be?" Rita asked the girl.

"Sally Anne-Perks," said the girl irritably. "And it's bad enough to twist the truth up and write whatever the _hell_ you want, but slandering Harry in particular is worse. You care more about getting an audience with those lame or false stories than you do about the truth."

"If you wish to get out of here, Skeeter," Harry told her in a mocking tone. "You'll have to go through the obstacle course."

He motioned with his thumb, with Rita looking again and realizing what the purpose of the obstacle course turned out to be. Her usual outfit was replaced with a green, one-piece swimsuit, causing the journalist's face to turn bright-red in embarrassment. The first obstacle she had to go through was a set of fifty monkey bars and she was required to swing from _all_ of them to the next one. Rita tried skipping one of them to speed up the process, but the bars were charmed to move out of her grasp should she try. That also resulted in Rita letting go and falling forward into some kind of yellow liquid, which turned out to be urine.

"We have your number, Skeeter!" Sally mocked her.

Rita found out that anytime she let go, she had to start over. Her nose scrunched up because the urine smelled awful. After she got through the monkey bars, she saw a couple of climbing walls. As soon as she climbed up the first one, Rita realized too late that it was the wrong one because she started getting drenched in a kind of faded-green liquid.

"That's stomach acid," Harry told Rita. "You'll feel yourself getting burned until you climb over the second wall."

Rita screamed out in pain, with Harry and Sally laughing themselves silly. After the journalist climbed over the second wall, she came across a rickety bridge over a pool of green slime. After reaching the halfway point of the bridge, it opened up to make Rita fall into the slime. Harry and Sally continued laughing themselves silly as the crazy journalist wiped some of the slime off of her face. Rita was magically lifted back up as the bridge was also magically repaired, so she could finish and go on to the next obstacle. Rita found herself being magically strapped into a harness connected to a bungee rope.

"This obstacle will be _pretty_ painful for you, Skeeter," Harry informed the journalist, with a sneer. "Just so you know."

Rita was launched up into the air, much to her fright because of acrophobia. She felt her arms, legs, and shoulders getting slashed by an invisible force. Then Rita fell into the pit that was seemingly filled with mud. She saw that the slashes caused bleeding and it nearly made her pass out. After smelling how awful the stench was, Rita looked down and saw that the pit wasn't filled with mud, it was hippogriff manure.

"You see, Skeeter," Sally sneered at the journalist (who had a mixture of shock and disgust on her face. "Landing in that manure while bleeding will allow the germs to enter your bloodstream. Fecal germs won't go down so easily, but in your case more and more will easily take over and kill you."

Rita screamed as she tried wiping away the manure from her wounds, but it was too late since she was already in the pit. She was also magically sealed in it to ensure that she couldn't escape. It was five minutes later when Rita felt a fever flaring up and her strength draining. It wasn't much longer when more and more of the fecal germs easily invaded Rita's body and finished the job. Once she was dead, Rita's corpse began sinking out of sight. The school's house elves cleaned up and Dobby added in a trampoline in the obstacles' place.

"You get on the trampoline first, my sweet Sally," said Harry. "Ladies first."

"Thank you, my wonderful Harry." said Sally gratefully.

Once she climbed onto the trampoline, Harry got on and the two began jumping while laughing. Now that the beetle was gone for good, maybe the Daily Prophet could start hiring more reliable and trustworthy employees in the future. For Harry, it meant that there wasn't the beetle around to slander him and keep him in the spotlight against his will. Things were finally looking up.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot finished. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	21. Lilith Moon

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest of the Harry Potter world. No copyright intended!_

**Lilith Moon**

Rita was flying around Hogwarts grounds in her animague beetle form, searching for groups of gossiping students who may indirectly give her an 'inspiring' idea for a story to put in the Daily Prophet. She flew past a tree that had a door connected to it and some kind of blue emitted from behind it. Being nosy, Rita flew over to investigate and reverted back into her normal form. Then she opened the door and peeked in, only to find some kind of chute. Rita jumped in and began sliding down it (which lasted five to ten minutes). Once she slid off of the chute, Rita fell onto her stomach on some kind of plowed dirt. Upon getting back on her feet, Rita looked up and saw Harry glaring at her with his arms crossed. He was accompanied by a girl with silver-blonde hair at shoulder-length and hazel-coloured eyes. She even had her arms crossed while glaring at the beetle.

"You really had to poke your nose in other peoples' business, didn't you?!" Harry asked the journalist rhetorically, his voice dripping with contempt.

"Everybody wants the truth, Harry. You ought to get used to it." Rita claimed.

"Not always true, Skeeter!" growled the girl. "Some people get kicks when it comes to reading slandering articles about certain people. You have a tendency to exacerbate that by writing those filthy articles and publishing them."

"Who are you?" Rita demanded.

"Lilith Moon, or Lil for short!" the girl snapped. "Harry and I have secretly been friends since the second year, as I was one of the few Slytherins to believe him innocent of the Dueling Club Incident and to believe Harry to be innocent of his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire."

"Exactly!" Harry sneered at Rita. "My secret friendship with Lil got stronger after Halloween because my former best friend, Ronald Weasley, abandoned me in my time of need. The only other people who knows about my secret friendship with Lil is Hermione and Neville."

"Neville Longbottom also knows about it?" asked Rita.

"Yes, he even informed me that he and I are godbrothers because his mum is my godmother and my mother is _his_ godmother," Harry filled Rita in. "Ronald kept alot hidden from me because all he cared about was being _best friends_ with the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Even his delusional sister had been helping out with that, as all she wants is to marry the Boy-Who-Lived, rather than the _real_ me. Ronald and Ginevra were horribly selfish and insensitive to keep me away from almost everyone else."

"Here's something Harry and I happened to find out that'll shock you to the bones, Skeeter," Lil revealed to the egomaniac of a journalist. "We happened to stumble upon Malfoy and Ginevra snogging each other in a not-so-secret corridor, with Ronald and Parkinson snogging each other, too. Neville and Hermione were tagging along with me and Harry when that happened, earlier today."

"What did they do when they got caught?" asked Rita.

"Oh, I took care of Parkinson while Hermione took care of Ginevra." said Lil with a smirk on her face.

"And I dealt with Malfoy while Neville did the same to Ronald," Harry told Rita in a mischievous tone of voice. "But you won't be told what we did because Lil and I intend to frighten you into quitting the publishing and writing of those slandering articles."

"How?" asked Rita, ignoring Harry.

"Like Harry said, you won't be told!" Lil sneered at the journalist.

The plowed dirt blew away and turned into a grassy plain. Then a rooster walked up to the crazy journalist and flew onto her shoulders. Then it began pecking at Rita's breasts like chicken feed, much to her horror as she tried covering them with her arms. Harry and Lil started giggling like crazy to see Rita's futile attempt to keep the rooster away from her breasts. Once it was finished, the rooster ran off as Rita inspected her breasts and gave the teens before her a stunned look.

"I'm gonna have bruises there because of that bird!" Rita cried.

"Tough." said Harry and Lil simultaneously, in firm voices.

The next farm animal to show up was a cow and it stopped right next to the teens. Harry and Lil reached under the cow, grabbed it's teats from the udder and started squirting milk in the egotistical journalist's face, causing her to sputter and wipe the milk off of her face. Harry and Lil continued laughing and it sounded as though the cow was moo-laughing with them. Once the cow ran off, a duck flew down and began attacking Rita with it's wings.

"AAAIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!" Rita screamed in horror as she tried swatting at the water bird before her (which inevitably worsened the situation, because the duck also started pecking as it continued whacking the journalist with it's wings). "GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

After the duck finished attacking Rita, a llama walked up to the egomaniacal journalist and began spitting in her face. Rita got up in the animal's face to tell it off for such rude behaviour, only to get spat in her face again, much to Harry and Lil's further amusement.

"You shouldn't get your face up in the llama's face, Skeeter!" laughed Harry.

"That's why it gave you another mouthful of spit." Lil giggled.

As soon as the llama ran off, Rita was in for her most humiliating and painful moment. A bull (standing 400 feet from the three magical people) with big horns began stomping it's front hooves on the ground in an intimidating manner. Rita gulped nervously before turning around and making a run for it. The bull began growling angrily as it charged after the journalist with it's horns pointing out. Very quickly, the bull rammed it's horns into Rita's tushie, making her scream out in pain as the creature lifted her off the ground. Then the bull carried the still-screaming Rita away to whereabouts unknown without realizing blood was flowing down it's horns. Then a couple white horses walked up to the teens and got down to allow them to climb onto their backs.

"Maybe we shall go check on Neville and Hermione now," said Harry. "Just in case if Malfoy, Parkinson and the two youngest Weasleys decide to try and find a way to escape."

"And afterwards, we can all have our horseback riding as a way of celebrating of dealing with our tormentors for good." said Lil.

Harry helped Lil onto one of the white horses before getting up onto the other one. Then the teens grasped the manes of their horses gently before the animals escorted them over to a barn to help Neville and Hermione out in teaching Draco, Pansy, Ron and Ginny a lesson. Now that their enemies were being dealt with permanently, the Daily Prophet could get it's reputation repaired with the help of more responsible journalists. For Harry, it meant that Rita won't be a thorn at his side anymore. Things were finally looking up.

_The End!_

**Author's note 1: In case you haven't found out, I currently have a poll setup to see how many total one-shots I should do for Umbridge's Bad Karma. If you haven't done so and if you're interested in doing so, vote for how many should be there for that series.**

**Author's note 2: Another one-shot finished. While it's obvious that Rita will eventually succumb to hypovolemic shock because of the horns gored into her tushie, I'm going to leave it up to you to decide what kind of lesson Harry, Lil, Neville and Hermione will teach Draco, Pansy, Ron and Ginny. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	22. Angelina Johnson

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest. No copyright intended!_

**Angelina Johnson**

Rita was flying around in her beetle form searching for a group of gossiping students, intending to use any source to come up with a potential story to put in the Daily Prophet. The egomaniacal journalist flew inside the castle and spotted Harry walking up the stairs, meeting somebody somewhere because of the expression on his face. Rita followed Harry (who, it turned out, was heading up to the seventh floor) while staying in her beetle form. Harry kept going and Rita realized that he was heading up to the highest tower, as there was a dark-skin teenage girl there waiting for him.

"Thank you for suggesting that we come up here, Angelina," said Harry gratefully. "All those fanboys and fangirls would've driven me crazy if we strolled around the corridors, since we would've been out in the open."

"And looking at the wonderful view of the Black Lake from up here will help distract you from your fame, Harry," stated the girl named Angelina. "It'll help get rid of some of the stress. This is one of my favourite hobbies."

'Angelina… oh yeah, Angelina Johnson,' thought Rita with realization. 'Her mother works as a healer for St. Mungo's.'

The truth-rejecting journalist flew down onto a handrail and began walking towards Harry and Angelina. The two Gryffindor students quickly noticed the fake beetle and eyed it suspiciously (with Angelina picking it up and closely inspecting it). Upon spotting the unusual markings, Angelina whipped her wand out, aimed it at the fake insect and cast the spell to cancel all charms to check if the beetle was fake. Rita transformed back into her normal form unwillingly, which told Harry and Angelina that the beetle wasn't only fake, but an animagus.

"I should've known it was you, Skeeter," growled Harry. "The beetle I've seen ferret boy speaking to was the same one in Hermione's hair. You've even made a mockery out of her with those slandering articles, not just out of me."

"Wouldn't Miss Granger get irrationally jealous of you spending time with Miss Johnson?" asked Rita carelessly.

"It's not her who gets that kind of jealousy to see Harry with any other girl," stated Angelina. "It's Ginevra Weasley who reacts that way. That's why Harry and I were up here because she's the worst of all fangirls."

"You were indirectly responsible for her throwing numerous tantrums," Harry told Rita in an irritable voice. "Everytime you wrote those stupid articles claiming that Hermione and I were a couple, Ginevra would go ballistic with jealousy."

"Hermione, Alicia, Katie and I even had to put her in solitary confinement to prevent her from clobbering any girl who dared to approach Harry," said Angelina. "But that's not the point now. You slandering Harry in the Daily Prophet was totally uncalled for, so now's the time for you to get your just desserts."

Rita found herself getting tied up and gagged before Harry and Angelina dragged her over to an empty classroom. Then the two Gryffindors locked the door and added some privacy wards so nobody could hear Rita screaming in horror. Angelina cast a tickle charm on the egomaniacal journalist's soles of her feet, causing her to laugh uncontrollably and her feet kicking out in a frenzy. Then Harry cast a spell on Rita to give her hands the feeling of going numb as if she fell asleep on top of them. Soon the feeling began spreading throughout the rest of her body and it didn't take very long before the crazy journalist lost the sensation in her body. Rita was now scared senseless to find that she was now paralyzed, especially when she caught Harry and Angelina smirking.

"Oops!" Angelina informed Rita in an insincere voice. "We forgot to tell you that you earned the honour of being the first to be tested by this new spell we helped Fred and George out in inventing."

"It may have backfired on you, Skeeter," Harry mocked the journalist. "There's a good chance that you're paralyzed for life."

Rita tried screaming again, but with no sensation in her body she was pretty much helpless and unable to move. All she could do was watch in horror as two house elves came in and picked her up to take her away to the unknown. Once they were by themselves, Angelina brought out a container of bubble juice (this one coming from a shop in Diagon Alley).

"We can send our friends messages by speaking into the bubble wands, Harry," Angelina explained. "They'll be thrilled to hear that Skeeter will no longer be a thorn in anyone's side."

"That's pretty interesting, Angie," said Harry. "Talking into the wands as the bubble inflates and sending them on their way. Do they have some of the bubble juice too?"

"Of course," assured Angelina. "When they see the bubbles and they pop to play our messages, they're likely to follow suit."

Angelina demonstrated it for Harry by speaking a message for Hermione to give her the heads up as to what Rita's fate was. Pretty soon, the two were having fun taking turns talking into the bubble wand to send messages to either Hermione, or the rest of their quidditch teammates still attending Hogwarts. Some of the messages included jokes to tell the Weasley twins especially. With Rita dealt with forever, the Daily Prophet could begin repairing it's reputation and hire more competent employees. For Harry especially, things were finally looking up.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot completed. I'll leave it up to you to decide what the house elves did to Rita. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	23. (OC) Chiaki Chang

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**(OC) Chiaki Chang**

Rita was sneaking around the school grounds of Hogwarts, trying to find some gossiping students and use any idea for a potential story to put in the Daily Prophet. Thinking some of the students were in the woods, Rita tiptoed her way through to continue her search. Moments later, Rita found herself within some clearing. Upon looking out, she saw that she was on some kind of cliff that had a great view of the castle (which looked like a miniature toy version from where she was). Then the egomaniacal journalist spotted her favourite celebrity, Harry Potter, and he was chatting with a familiar-looking asian girl. Rita tiptoed closer to Harry and the girl, but then stepped on a twig and caused it to snap in two. Harry and the girl quickly turned around and glared at the truth-rejecting journalist.

"Well, well," Harry responded in an irritable voice. "If it isn't Skeeter, the woman who clouds the truth with total fibs."

"I have fans, Harry," said Rita in mock sympathy. "They want good stories and I must provide as much of them as possible to keep the ratings up."

"Only selfish reporters such as yourself will do crazy shit like that!" growled the asian girl, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at the journalist.

"Let's not be irrational, Cho." Rita chastised.

"So you think I'm Cho just because I'm asian?!" the girl snapped at the egotistical reporter. "I'm her sister, Chiaki, a third year Ravenclaw."

"There was nothing I found out from sources that even suggested that you and Harry met." Rita sneered.

"That's because only a select few who earned the right know ever found out," Chiaki retorted. "It started after Harry tried asking my sister to be his date for the Yule Ball, but she had to decline it because she already accepted Cedric's invitation. So Cho made it up to Harry by asking him to accompany her and Cedric to Hogsmeade one weekend, but Cho also asked me to tag along without Harry's knowledge."

"Which turned out to be a wonderful decision," Harry revealed. "A coincidence. During the days preceding the Yule Ball, I would secretly meet up with Cedric, Cho and Chiaki to practice the Champions' dance. On the night of the Yule Ball when the champions and their dates arrived in the Great Hall, everybodys' reactions were priceless because many believed that Cho was going to be my date."

"What did Granger do when she found out?" asked Rita.

"She approved of it," stated Chiaki. "After all, she was Viktor's date for the ball. You also knew about that because of the slandering article about her supposedly being in a love triangle you wrote. It's more than enough to realize that you've been snooping around the school grounds despite being banned."

"How can that be?" asked Rita, feeling offended.

"Maybe because you're a beetle animagus," said Harry matter-of-factly. "Hermione had a beetle in her hair and that next morning, that slandering article written by you ended up in the Daily Prophet."

"Yeah!" Chiaki snapped at the journalist. "It doesn't take a genius to put two-and-two together."

"I even spotted Malfoy speaking lies to that same beetle," Harry revealed to Rita. "That's solid evidence that you're an animagus."

"You're not even a registered animagus, Skeeter," Chiaki informed her in a delightful voice. "You're forgetting something there. My mum, Chuya, works for the ministry. A few occasions she even brought me and Cho to work for those bring-your-children-to-work days. I even took a peek at the list of registered animagi on one of those occasions and not once did I see your name on the list. True, I was only a child and just looked at it because of innocent fascination. But I'm glad I looked at it because now I realize that you never registered."

"I could… could've registered recently!" Rita stammered.

"Look me in the eye and tell me the same thing." said Chiaki firmly.

"I c-can't… do… do th-that!" Rita stammered again in fear.

"That means you lied to me," snapped Chiaki. "You also revealed yourself to be a terrible liar at the same time. But I still would've figured it out, since Ravenclaw students are known for being intelligent with a passion for knowledge."

"Now's the time for you to get your just desserts." Harry told the journalist, with a smirk on his face.

He whipped his wand out and conjured up some magic suppression rope and tied Rita's wrists with it. Then Chiaki whipped her wand out and cast the levitation charm on the rope and moved it over the cliff (making sure the journalist was higher than the barred fence placed to prevent anybody from accidentally falling off). Rita looked down at the ground below, from three-hundred feet up. The crazy journalist felt nauseated to stare down at the ground from such a high distance.

"Woah, woah, waaahhhhhhhh!" Rita cried out in fear. "I'm too high, please put me back on safe ground!"

"Ooh, you must have a fear of heights, also known as Acrophobia," said Harry with delight. "Quite fitting, too! Since you've been one of those mindless idiots who kept pushing me into the spotlight despite my hatred for it and being uncomfortable, Chiaki and I will be leaving you dangling over the cliff from three-hundred feet to see how you like being put in a situation you hate."

Chiaki began making the rope shake as if to make Rita think it was about to snap, which frightened her more and amused Harry and Chiaki. Then Harry cast some charms to tie the other ends of the rope around Rita's ankles, with Chiaki flipping the journalist over to make her dangle upside down. Rita was even more scared and felt the vertigo effect when she looked down at the ground once more. After five minutes of making Rita look at the ground while upside down, Chiaki levitated Rita back over to safe ground and Harry cast a spell to make Rita transform unwillingly back into her beetle form. Then Harry's owl, Hedwig spotted the beetle and began flying after the journalist. Rita tried to outfly Hedwig, but inevitably the snowy owl managed to snap Rita up in her beak and eat her up. After eating her little snack, Hedwig flew back down to where Harry and Chiaki were waiting and perched herself onto a tree branch.

"Great job, girl," Harry praised his owl, stroking her feathers affectionately. "That beetle got what she deserved."

"Brilliant job, Hedwig!" Chiaki praised the snowy owl, also stroking the feathers with affection.

Then Hedwig nibbled both teens on their ears affectionately before taking off into the skies again. Harry and Chiaki kept watch over Hedwig until they couldn't see her anymore. Then they looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

"What shall we do to celebrate Skeeter's permanent downfall, my lovely Chiaki?" asked Harry.

"Maybe a nice soak in a hot tub for our alone time, my sweet Harry," suggested Chiaki. "It'll get us away from idiots like Malfoy and his kind."

Then the two began walking back to the castle while holding hands. Now that Rita was gone for good, it gave the Daily Prophet a chance to get it's reputation repaired. Things were finally looking up.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot completed. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	24. Morag MacDougal

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**Morag MacDougal**

Rita was snooping around the school grounds of Hogwarts in her beetle form, looking for any group of gossiping students. She had no luck in finding any, so she had no way of trying to get a decent story, so the egomaniacal journalist continued flying around in her animagus form. Then Rita spotted her favourite celebrity, Harry Potter, over by a secluded part of the shores of the Black Lake, accompanied by a girl with chin-length strawberry-blonde hair. As she flew closer, Rita spotted Harry in a pair of green swim shorts, and the girl was in a yellow bikini (with the top being cap-sleeved). Then Rita flew closer and landed on top of the girls head to try and spy on them for a possible story, which wasn't a smart idea. That was when the girl scratched right there upon feeling the insect legs walking across. Then she tried brushing the beetle away, causing Rita to stumble off and fly around the girl.

"This is an odd beetle," the girl told Harry. "It has strange red markings on it's face."

As soon as Harry walked over to get a good look, Rita tried to fly away desperately. The girl proved to be faster, as she quickly scooped the fake beetle in her hands and allowed Harry to get a good look. When he saw the red markings resembling glasses, Harry whipped his wand out to cast the spell cancelling charm. Rita immediately reverted back into her normal form, much to her chagrin.

"Well, well, if it isn't ole beetle-butt!" Harry sneered at Rita.

"A-All of this can b-be explained!" Rita stammered.

"Yes, it can be," the girl growled. "Right now, you're going to explain what you're doing around here on the school grounds and why you decided to snoop around Harry especially."

"Well, everybody wants the truth," Rita asserted. "If I don't interview anybody, our world won't know what's going on."

"You just want to publish phony-baloney articles about Harry and keep him in the damn spotlight against his will!" the girl hollered in Rita's face, making her cower some.

"Who are you?" asked Rita nervously.

"Morag MacDougal," the girl snapped. "A Hufflepuff student in the same year as Harry."

"I see." said Rita.

"Yes, you see," growled Morag. "You see that Harry hates the spotlight, but morons like you keep him in it."

"Now's the time to get your just rewards, Skeeter." said Harry as a smirk formed on his face.

Then the teens grabbed Rita by the wrists and dragged her towards the water. They came across a boat that was tied to a post to prevent it from floating away from shore. Then Harry opened a secret compartment in the boat and pulled his wand out to conjure up some magic suppression rope while Morag cast a tazing charm to temporarily stun Rita. Both teens started typing the crazy journalist with the rope before tossing her into the boat. Then they got in after Harry untied the rope keeping the boat in place. Once he was in, Harry grabbed the oar handles and began rowing away from shore and out towards the middle of the lake, with Morag keeping an annoyingly close watch on Rita to make sure she didn't struggle to loosen the knots and slip away at the first opportunity. After fifteen to twenty minutes, the boat they were on was in the middle of the Black Lake, with Harry looking down into Rita's terror-stricken eyes.

"This is your last chance, Skeeter," Harry informed her in a no-more-nonsense tone of voice. "If we set you free, will you quit publishing slandering articles, especially about me?"

"If not, then you'll be gone and no one will know where you'll be." Morag warned.

Rita shook her head as if to say no, then Harry cast a spell to elongate the loosened end of the rope around Rita and conjured up an anchor and tied it to the other end of the rope. Then he and Morag hoisted the anchor overboard and quickly tossed Rita into the water before the boat could tip over. The journalist widened her eyes in fear as she started sinking to the bottom of the Black Lake, with no way to free herself. Harry and Morag breathed sighs of relief as they watched Rita sink further from the surface and kept watch until she was no longer visible.

"Shall we go for a swim now, my sweet Morag?" asked Harry.

"We shall, my amazing Harry." said Morag.

With smiles on their faces, the teens jumped into the water and began swimming in the lake. Meanwhile, the anchor connected to the rope keeping Rita tied up finally reached the bottom. A few minutes later, Rita couldn't hold her breath any longer and eventually she drowned. Now that she was gone for good, the Daily Prophet was now free to get it's reputation repaired and hire more competent employees. For once, things were looking up.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot complete. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or PM, happy reading!**


	25. Flora Carrow

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest of the Harry Potter world. No copyright intended!_

**Flora Carrow**

Rita was flying around in her animagus beetle form, searching for groups of gossiping students to use their discussions on current events as stories to publish in the Daily Prophet. Then the crazy journalist spotted a group of four students walking in the woods, one of whom was Harry Potter (identified by his untidy jet-black hair). The other boy was a brown-haired portly boy, who Rita had no trouble recognizing as Neville Longbottom. Harry and Neville were accompanied by twin girls (one of them had her hair hanging down and the other had her hair in a ponytail). Rita changed back into her normal form and started following the four students from a distance. Unfortunately for the egomaniacal journalist, she stepped on a twig and froze in her tracks. Harry, Neville, and the twin girls stopped and turned around to face the egotistical journalist with their arms folded across their chests and glares on their faces.

"If it isn't the news editor from the Black Lagoon!" Harry responded in a snide voice.

"And you're supposed to be banished from the school grounds," Neville reminded Rita in a no-nonsense voice. "Because of your bloody tendency to slander people in the Daily Prophet, especially Harry."

"You also don't have any qualms about pushing Harry into the stupid spotlight," growled the twin who's hair was hanging down. "He hates that to the extreme!"

"Who are you?" Rita asked the girl.

"Flora Carrow!" the girl snapped. "And my sister is Hestia. She likes her hair in the ponytail while I prefer mine hanging down."

"Aren't you and Hestia the twin daughters of Amycus and Alecto?" asked Rita.

Flora and Hestia immediately lunged toward Rita and tackled her to the ground. Flora yanked the journalist by the hair and pushed her face into the dirt repeatedly while Hestia pummeled the beetle's back. Rita had dirt all over her face and she coughed and sputtered some of the dirt out of her mouth.

"Don't ever mention the names of our biological parents ever again!!" the Carrow twins warned Rita in a dangerous voice. "They neglected us for years and when we eavesdropped in on them planning to turn us over to the death eaters, we left and took up residence in the orphan tents in Diagon Alley ever since."

"How do Harry and Neville hanging out with you two help?" asked Rita, utterly terrified.

"We've been secretly meeting up with each other since Valentine's Day the year of the Chamber of Secrets fiasco," Flora explained to Rita. "Neville and Hestia appeared to be smitten with each other while Harry and I had a similar reaction."

"The four of us wanted to stay away from most of our fellow students because we didn't like all the gossip," said Hestia. "So we all would find ways of sneaking away to make minding our own business easier."

"That allowed us to bond much more stronger," stated Neville. "No one even saw that coming, especially the night of the Yule Ball."

"That was when Flora and I made it known that we were secretly seeing each other," said Harry. "And everybody in the Great Hall stared at me and Flora in utter shock. Now's the time for you to get utterly shocked."

Harry and Neville cast spells on Rita to keep her standing in place and prevent her from escaping. Then the Carrow twins started smothering honey all over the crazy truth-rejecting journalist. Once they were done, the spells keeping Rita in place were cancelled and she was pushed onto the ground. Then the four students began rolling her around in the dirt to cover her up as much as possible. To make matters for Rita worse, the forest animals were attracted to her because of smelling the honey all over her. Rita screamed and immediately made a run for it, but the animals relentlessly chased her. Harry, Neville, Flora and Hestia breathed sighs of relief.

"What now?" asked Harry.

"Maybe a swim out on the lake." suggested the Carrow twins.

"Sounds good." Harry and Neville replied simultaneously.

Then the four teens began heading for the Black Lake, with Harry and Flora holding hands while Neville and Hestia held hands. With Rita gone for good, the Daily Prophet can start hiring more competent employees. Things for Harry were finally looking up.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot finished. I'll leave it up to you to decide if the animals devoured Rita or not. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	26. (OC) April Spinnet

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest. No copyright intended!_

**(OC) April Spinnet**

Rita was flying around in her animagus beetle form, looking for gossiping students and using their discussions to come up with 'wonderful' stories to publish in the Daily Prophet. Rita happened to spot her favourite celebrity, Harry Potter, heading over to the quidditch pitch. He was accompanied by a girl with blonde hair in a low ponytail. Harry also had his firebolt in one of his hands (the beetle remembered watching him outfly the Hungarian Horntail during the first task), while the girl had a Nimbus 2000 in one of her hands. Rita flew closer to them and (as best as she could) she saw that the girl looked alot like Alicia Spinnet. Rita remembered seeing her before, since her mother worked for the Daily Prophet and remembered one occasion she brought her daughter to work for a bring-your-kids-to-work day. When Harry and the girl resembling Alicia reached the quidditch pitch, Rita landed on the girl's left shoulder to spy on the two. The girl felt the tiny insect feet and tried to scratch the spot, only to discover the supposed beetle (which was flying clumsily). She grabbed the beetle and looked at the unusual markings, then she whipped her wand out and cast the spell to cancel the charms. Rita unwillingly reverted back to her original form, shocking both Harry and the girl.

"Well, look who decided to drop by!" sneered Harry while glaring at the journalist (whose face was paste-white in fright, knowing that two students found out her well-kept secret).

"Now we know as to how Skeeter has been getting those cock-and-bull stories," the girl replied with realization. "She's supposed to be banned from entering school grounds.

"All of this can be explained, Alicia." Rita tried to sweet-talk her way out.

"I'm not Alicia, I'm her sister, April," the girl growled in Rita's face. "A third year Gryffindor! Now you'd better explain as to why you continue to push Harry into the spotlight against his will."

"Everyone wants a good story, April," Rita replied, trying to defend her actions. "How will I keep my fans entertained?"

"There are other ways to keep them entertained, Skeeter!" snapped April, pointing a finger in the beetle's face. "But the fact that you write those slandering articles about Harry and publish them in the Daily Prophet without his _bloody_ consent was a dick move. Either you were raised to be a spoiled brat or you let the privilege of your job get to your head."

"Your mum and dad wouldn't be pleased with you for using foul language," said Rita sternly, in the manner of a mother scolding her child. "I could inform them of your infraction."

"Using foul language is nothing compared to slandering Harry several times, and to a lesser extent, slandering Hermione as well." stated April.

"Yes, and yet you never get punished for your actions," Harry informed Rita. "A slap on the wrist is nowhere near enough to make you learn a lesson. Look at Malfoy, he's a typical spoiled brat."

"But now's the time to teach you a _real_ lesson, Skeeter." April sneered as a smirk started forming on her face.

Harry conjured up some magic suppression rope and tied Rita's ankles with them. Then April tied the other end of the rope to what appeared to be Harry's firebolt. Once that was taken care of, Harry cast a spell on the broom to make it levitate. When Rita was left dangling from fifty feet, April (with careful aim of her wand) cast a spell to make the broom spurt away with such speed to drag the beetle away. Rita screamed like a banshee as the broom flew at such a fast speed and soon, her screaming started fading before she was so far away that her screaming couldn't be heard. Harry and April were laughing themselves silly as they heard the screams. As soon as they settled down, the teens headed for the locker rooms. Harry brought out his _real_ firebolt from his locker, resulting in the two giggling again.

"Skeeter will be shocked to learn that the broom taking her away isn't my real broom." said Harry with a smirk.

"Well, that's her loss," said April. "She shouldn't have slandered you nor Hermione in the Daily Prophet."

"Now she's paying the price." said Harry as he and April headed back outside. Then he asked. "Shall we go on our flight to see the beauty?"

"We shall." said April in approval.

Harry mounted his firebolt, then April got on and wrapped her arms around his waist. Once they were ready, Harry kicked his feet off the ground and began flying off into the sunset. With people like Rita gone, it may not be too much longer before the Daily Prophet's reputation can get repaired. Things for Harry were finally looking up.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot finished, I'll leave it up to you to decide what Rita's fate afterwards will be. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	27. Penelope Clearwater

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic. everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**Penelope Clearwater**

Rita was flying around in her beetle form looking for any passing student in Hogwarts who may be discussing gossip. The egomaniac of a journalist flew over the forest since she had no luck in finding any gossiping students. Upon spotting some kind of abandoned cabin located on the other side of the forest, Rita quickly flew over to it to investigate. She peeked in through a window and spotted Harry Potter sitting at a dining table while drinking some butterbeer, and a girl with curly bright-blonde hair was accompanying him.

Then the crazy journalist walked down to the bottom of the door and under it to make her way inside the cabin. Unfortunately for Rita, she triggered some alarm charms that let Harry and the girl know that someone untrustworthy entered. They got up to investigate and spotted the beetle on the floor by the front door. Harry picked the beetle up and spotted the unusual red markings resembling glasses and immediately developed a suspicious expression on his face. Then the girl whipped her wand out and cast the spell to cancel all charms on the fake beetle and Rita immediately reverted back to her normal form.

"Well, well," Harry sneered at Rita. "The same beetle who I saw Malfoy speaking to and the same one to be in Hermione's hair turned out to be you. Since all those lies about me and Hermione written by you ended up in the Daily Prophet."

"And I don't think you're even a registered animagus, Skeeter." the girl snapped.

"Who are you?" Rita demanded.

"Penelope Clearwater, or Penny for short," said the girl in an irritable tone of voice. "I just left Hogwarts at the end of last year. I work for the ministry and I have read the list of animagis who are registered and you were never on the list."

"What do you have to do with Harry?" asked Rita.

"It actually started near the end of Harry's second year, which was near the end of my sixth year." said Penny.

"Yes, and Penny was the only prefect to be petrified by that basilisk," Harry began explaining. "She was also the only Ravenclaw to be the creature's victim. The other victims were a Hufflepuff student in my year named Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione being another one, and so was Colin Creevey and he was the first of two Gryffindors to be petrified. Even Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris was a victim, the very first one that is. After getting wind of slaying the basilisk, Penny engulfed me in hugs and kisses on my cheeks when she crossed my path in a corridor to prove her gratefulness to me."

"That started up our friendship forming and gradually strengthening," Penny explained to Rita. "Harry and I took time to get to know each other every chance we got. We even stayed in touch as much as possible. My former boyfriend, Percy, never checked up on me while I was petrified in the hospital wing. When I confronted him about it, he just made up lame excuses like 'I was on prefect duty' or 'I needed to work on my assignments,' for example. Then I broke up with him and walked outside to clear my head. That was when I came across Harry, who was sitting over by the shores of the Black Lake. He and I were both upset over our respective situations and we found comfort as we realized how easy it was to talk to each other."

"How did Granger react to that?" asked Rita.

"She actually took it well," stated Penny. "It was Percy's sister who got all jealous. She threw a monster tantrum one day after Halloween of last year when she spotted Harry and I having a nice conversation."

"Yes, Hermione and I decided to remain best friends," said Harry. "Ginny even threatened to strangle Penny for 'stealing her man,' in other words, me. It was enough for us to roll our eyes in exasperation because Ginny continues to assume that I'm her boyfriend while ignoring the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived and the real me are two different people. If you wish to speak with her about the matter, we'll show you the way."

Rita realized that neither Harry nor Penny gave her a choice. They dragged the crazy journalist behind as they led her out through a backdoor into some kind of secret room. Penny turned the light on and Rita spotted some kind of jail cell that held not only Ginny Weasley (identified by her chest-length flaming-red hair and light-brown eyes), but also Draco Malfoy (identified by his pale-blonde hair and blue eyes) and Pansy Parkinson (who had shoulder-length brunette hair in a high ponytail and dark-brown eyes. Her angry expression on her face resembling a bulldog immediately changed into an utterly terrified expression). Heck, even Draco and Ginny were looking utterly terrified.

"Penny and I correctly deduced that Skeeter was the beetle I saw you talking to," Harry informed Draco and Pansy (both who widened their eyes in fear). "You're not only guilty of being accessories to slander by helping to feed the journalist lies about me, but you're also guilty of withholding information about her being an unregistered animagus."

"But it was all entertaining to read in the Daily Prophet." Draco tried defending his actions.

"That doesn't justify anything, ferret boy!" growled Harry. "Everybody has feelings, and I don't think you'd like to hear about other students discussing what they really think of you behind your back."

"And you're not off the hook either, Ginny. Or should I say Ginevra." Penny snapped at the Weasley girl.

"Exactly, Ginevra," Harry began relaying everything in regards to her actions. "You were responsible for the Chamber of Secrets fiasco a couple years ago."

"It wasn't my fault, Harry! I was possessed by that memory of Riddle's!" Ginny cried, interrupting Harry in the process.

"You allowed the whole thing to happen, Ginevra!" Harry replied in a furious voice. "Lucius may have planted that diary in your cauldron, but you chose to keep on writing in the diary. You didn't have to keep at it, but you didn't have an ounce of care in the world. You're a pure-blood witch and your father works for the ministry, you should've gotten suspicious when it wrote back to you the first time. Like I said just now, you chose to keep on writing in it despite having been taught never to trust anything that thought for itself."

"It was an a-accident, Harry!" Ginny cried again, her eyes filling up with tears and getting scared.

"That was no accident, Ginevra!" Harry growled dangerously, frightening her more without feeling any sympathy. "By writing in that diary throughout the course of that year, you allowed Riddle's memory to possess you. You were even indirectly the cause of my parseltongue ability coming to light. You even tampered with evidence by trying to dispose of the cursed diary instead of turning it over to someone of authority or your father at least. He would've gotten it taken care of, but too late now."

"Come on, Harry!" Ginny sobbed, tears now flowing down her face.

"Not just that, but sometime after I got ahold of the diary," Harry continued growling at Ginny. "You waited until I wasn't around to steal it back because you didn't want me to find out what you had been writing in the diary and once again, you wrote in it. You caused several students to become petrified by that basilisk, Hermione and Penny included. Even Filch's cat was one of the victims. You were lucky nobody died because the basilisk kills by staring a victim in the eyes. That not only makes you guilty of public endangerment, but also several counts of attempted 2nd degree murder, regardless of having direct or indirect involvement. Riddle's memory also decided to have the basilisk kill me, but you never cared about any of that, you just wanted the Boy-Who-Lived to notice you."

"I've since been informing Harry about the law," Penny revealed to the four wrongdoers. "Given how I work for the ministry. Since you four are guilty of the crimes Harry threw out to you, there's no more getting out of suffering the consequences."

"That's right!" a magnified voice bellowed out.

Several wizards and witches cancelled disillusionment charms around themselves, revealing aurors working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The head of the DMLE was Amelia Bones (identified by her bright-copper hair turning gray, black ministry robes and a monocle over one eye), and she shook her head at Harry's wrongdoers in disgust.

"Miss Skeeter, Miss Weasley, Miss Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy," Amelia informed Harry's wrongdoers matter-of-factly. "You're under arrest for the mentioned crimes you committed. You don't have to say anything, as it may harm your defence in court. Anything you do choose to say can be given in evidence."

Amelia gestured with a hand for Draco, Pansy and Ginny to hand their wands over, so she could take them to Dumbledore and have him snap them in half to declare them expelled. The three former Hogwarts students had no choice but to surrender their wands, then they (along with Rita) were placed in magic suppression handcuffs. Rita was led out to be taken into ministry custody, but the three former students were rather difficult. Ginny threw a tantrum and squealed to be let go while struggling to free herself, as did Draco. Pansy tried fighting off the aurors rather violently before she was finally placed in the handcuffs. Draco and Ginny were also charged with resisting arrest while Pansy also had that charge added, with the addition of assault and battery on an auror getting added to her record. Amelia headed up to the castle with the wands belonging to Draco, Pansy and Ginny to give to Albus and snap them just as the three former students in discussion were led out to be taken into ministry custody.

"What shall we do know, Penny?" asked Harry.

"Maybe we can go out into London," Penny suggested. "We can find a movie theater or a pizza restaurant or something, depending on the mood."

"Pizza sounds like a good option," said Harry. "I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah, me too," said Penny as her stomach rumbled. "Let's go find a good pizza restaurant."

Then she and Harry left the cabin and went to find a safe area for Penny to apparate herself and Harry over to an abandoned alley in London. With people like Rita Skeeter dealt with for good, the Daily Prophet was now free to hire more competent employees and repair it's reputation. For once, things were looking up.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot finished. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	28. Lily Potter?

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest. No copyright intended!_

**Author's note 1: This is my first one-shot in this series where Harry is paired with someone in a non-romantic way. Also my first one-shot in this series where Harry isn't a main character, and the first one-shot in this series that doesn't take place at Hogwarts.**

**Lily Potter?**

Rita Skeeter was working in her office at the Daily Prophet main office located in Diagon Alley. She heard a knock at the door and called for the person to come in. The door flew open and in walked a woman with dark-auburn hair and upon giving the crazy journalist a glare as she closed the door, Rita widened her eyes in sheer horror to discover that it was Lily Potter (her emerald-green eyes being another clear sign). The Potter matriarch was furious with Rita because of how paralyzing the glare was.

"Lily? This is a… um, surprise!" Rita responded after a minute or so of shocked silence.

"Alright, Skeeter!" Lily growled as viciously as she could, making the journalist cower in utter fear. "What made you think it was alright to slander my son with those ridiculous stories?!"

"I have an au-au-au-audience, L-L-Lilyyyyyyy!" Rita stuttered, sweating profusely.

"Yeah yeah," Lily snapped, followed by a snort. "You were _always_ concerned more about your bloody ego."

"My f-f-fans won't get any entertainment if…" Rita tried replying.

"There are other ways to entertain one's self, Skeeter!" Lily growled. "Slandering someone is a crime, you insensitive pile of dragon dung! It's idiots like you who keep pushing my son in the _stupid_ spotlight. How would you like it if someone slandered you in the Daily Prophet against your will?"

"I wouldn't m-mind." Rita claimed.

"Don't you lie to me!" snapped Lily. "You will care, I'm not stupid."

"How'd you get here without anyone knowing you're alive?" asked Rita.

"That's for me to know and for you to _never_ find out," Lily retorted. "Nosy journalists such yourself will never be given my secrets as to how I'm still alive."

"I can let people know that you cheated death," Rita attempted to blackmail Lily. "And boy, will the…"

"Now's the time for me to punish you my way for slandering my son!" Lily growled once more.

She quickly whipped her wand out and cast the stupefy charm on the crazy truth-rejecting journalist, stunning her and knocking her unconscious. Then Lily brushed her hands in an all-done manner before opening the door and checking her surroundings before walking out. After closing the door, Lily morphed into Nymphadora Tonks with a satisfied smile on her face. Then she began heading back over to the main lobby where the chief editor, Barnabas Cuffe (a middle-aged, gray-haired wizard) noticed her.

"Are you finished with your business here, Miss Tonks?" asked Barnabas.

"Yes, thank you for allowing me in to have a nice _little_ chat with Rita." Tonks expressed.

After leaving the Daily Prophet's main office, Tonks walked over to an abandoned alley where Harry was waiting. After being instructed to grab Tonks' arm, Harry grasped it and she apparated them over to her wizarding apartment.

"Thanks for dealing with Skeeter, Dora," said Harry gratefully. "I have no idea what I would've done if that crazy journalist kept at it."

"It was nothing, Harry," assured Dora. "Arthur informed me about how you never went looking for any attention and instead, tried to keep as low of a profile as possible. Besides, with me having used my metamorphmagus abilities to turn into your mother, Skeeter won't be slandering you anymore, since everyone knew about your mother's temper when the wrong person got on her bad side. Rita will likely be telling everyone how your mother confronted and stunned her. Everyone will be declaring Skeeter crazy and have her confined to the mental ward at St. Mungo's Hospital."

"Skeeter is crazy enough to slander me several times, so she definitely deserves to be locked up." said Harry. "What should we do to celebrate her permanent downfall?"

"Maybe we can have a movie night," Dora suggested. "Maybe have some popcorn and lemonade or something, too."

Intrigued by the suggestion, Harry got up and headed over to the kitchen to get some popcorn popping (since he had loads of muggle cooking practice) while Dora looked for a VHS movie to watch. Harry and Dora had some trouble trying not to giggle at the ensuing chaos of Rita trying to get people to listen to her 'wild tales' about Lily having cheated death and attacked her for her slandering of Harry. Either way, it meant that with people like Rita out of the picture, it gave the Daily Prophet the chance to repair it's reputation and hire more competent employees.

_The End!_

**Author's note 2: Yep, Tonks used her metamorphmagus abilities to turn into Lily (as she could've done something like that if she felt it was necessary). This one-shot may be a little shorter than usual, but I felt that it fit nicely. I'll leave the chaos of Rita crying wolf up to your imagination and I'll let you decide what movie Harry and Tonks will have decided to watch.**

**Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next chapter? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	29. Demelza Robins

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

**Demelza Robins**

Rita was snooping around the school grounds in her beetle form, on the lookout for gossiping students and turning their discussions into potential stories. The crazy journalist was somewhere in the woods when she spotted some kind of small shack with no windows and only a gold door with an engraved lion on it (which was closed). Being nosy as usual, Rita flew down to the ground, reverted back into her normal form, walked up to the door, opened it and walked in. Once she was inside the seemingly-small shack, the door closed and locked itself. A trap door beneath the beetle opened up and dropped Rita onto some kind of chute. She slid on it for five minutes and she was dropped on her rear on the hard floor, right in front of Harry and he was accompanied by a girl with reddish-brown hair in a medium ponytail.

"Well, well, look who decided to snoop around our hideout," Harry sneered at the journalist before him and the girl. "My least favourite journalist who has no qualms about slandering me in the Daily Prophet without my permission."

"Who are you?" Rita asked the girl.

"Demelza Robins," said the girl in an agitated voice. "A third year Gryffindor. Hard to believe you wrote those bloody articles about Harry and published them without his consent."

"Well, I have to keep my fans entertained." Rita tried defending her actions.

"Slander is a crime," snapped Demelza. "How would you like it if someone did the same to you?!"

As Rita opened her mouth to say something, Demelza smacked her across the face as one punishment for her actions. Harry cast a charm to make the stinging pain on Rita's cheek last longer than normal. Then he and Demelza grabbed Rita by the wrists and dragged her over to a door, opened it and pushed the egotistical journalist into the next room. As soon as she was in, Harry and Demelza cast some spells to lock the door to ensure Rita couldn't escape. Then the room lit up and the crazy journalist found herself at the start of some kind of maze, with mirrors.

"If you wish to leave this place," Harry's magnified voice bellowed. "You have to find your way through the maze!"

Rita reluctantly entered the maze and saw what appeared to be a never ending room whenever she would look in any of the mirrors. She tried running, but quickly realized that that was a bad idea as it made her run into a mirror. Anytime she'd run into a mirror, Rita would either feel painful throbs anywhere throughout her body or make her revisit the memories of her slandering victims from their point of view (mostly Harry). It took almost an hour for Rita to make it through the maze due to finding out that they were very tricky. Upon walking through the exit, Rita found herself in some kind of funhouse seen at muggle carnivals. Harry and Demelza appeared in front of the truth-rejecting journalist, right at the start of the funhouse obstacle course.

"That was just the beginning, Skeeter," Harry sneered. "Now you have to go through this funhouse to get out of here."

"There are more surprises for you," Demelza informed the journalist. "But you'll have to find out on your own. That way you can't use any loopholes to get out of your predicament."

Fearing reprisals from Harry and Demelza, Rita entered the funhouse and the first obstacle was a shaking bridge (as if it was in an earthquake area). It took ten minutes for Rita to cross the bridge because the shaking made her lose her balance several times. Her next obstacle was a flight of stairs that seemed harmless, but as soon as she started climbing up them, the stairs began throwing her up into the air as if to buck the crazy journalist off and back to the bottom to start over. Rita knew she needed to hold onto the handrails to make sure that wouldn't happen. After another ten minutes of fighting to stay on and make it to the top of the stairs, Rita finally made it.

"Now you must walk down the ramp," Demelza's magnified voice bellowed to Rita. "It must be done _veeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrry_ carefully!"

Rita began walking down the ramp as smoothly as possible. She realized too late that the ramp was charmed to make her slip regardless. She rolled her way down the ramp and onto her face once she made it to the bottom, temporarily stunning her. Upon coming to, Rita looked up and saw several aurors pointing their wands at her, with Amelia glaring at the journalist with crossed arms.

"Rita Skeeter, you're under arrest for multiple counts of slander against Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!" Amelia informed Rita as she was placed in magic suppression handcuffs. "You don't have to say anything, as it may harm your defence in court. Anything you choose to say can be given in evidence."

Rita was pulled up onto her feet and led away to be taken into ministry custody. Harry and Demelza called for Dobby and Winky to take them to the Room of Requirement, where the house elves got the two Gryffindor students nice lunches. Harry and Demelza smiled at each other before they dug into their meals. With people like Rita out of the picture, the Daily Prophet was free to hire more competent employees. For Harry, things were starting to look up.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot completed! Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	30. Lily Potter

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest. No copyright intended!_

**Author's note: Here's the one-shot with the real Lily. Naturally, Harry will be paired with her in a non-romantic manner. The second one-shot that doesn't take place at Hogwarts, and the second one where Harry isn't a central character.**

**Lily Potter**

Rita was entering The Leaky Cauldron and walked up to the innkeeper, as she had gotten a mysterious note from somebody informing her to meet the mystery person in backroom number three. Because the note wasn't signed, Rita had no idea yet who wrote it.

"Could you show me to backroom three?" asked Rita, showing Tom the note.

"Right this way, Miss Skeeter." said Tom, beckoning her to follow him.

Rita followed Tom behind the counter and over to room three. He showed the egotistical journalist inside the room and once he closed the door, it was locked heavily before privacy wards were cast. Then Rita was hit with a spell to make her fall backwards onto a chair and tied up in magic suppression rope. Then Rita darted her eyes around the room, trying to find her assailant. She came face to face with an angry woman with dark auburn hair and emerald-green eyes. Rita widened her eyes in horror when she realized it was Lily Potter. Harry even had the same eye colour as his mother, something many wizards and witches in the wizarding world knew.

"Lily?!" Rita exclaimed.

"SHUT UP, YOU EGOMANIAC!" Lily screamed as she paced back and forth with her hands behind her back, making Rita tense up in fear. "I FIND IT HARD TO BELIEVE THAT YOU EVEN HAD THE NERVE TO SLANDER MY SON IN THE DAILY PROPHET AND TWIST THE FACTS UP TO YOUR OWN LIKING, JUST FOR THE SAKE OF A BLOODY COCK-AND-BULL STORY! WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT YOU NEVER ASKED FOR PERMISSION TO USE HIS NAME BEFORE PUBLISHING THOSE COCK-AND-BULL STORIES, YOU JUST WENT AHEAD AND DID IT ANYWAY! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR BLOODY SELF?"

"I'll lose my fanbase if I don't keep my readers entertained." said Rita, trying to keep her collywobbles in check with little success.

"You've always been more interested in letting your ego get to you, you insensitive bitch!" growled Lily. "It's about to get worse for you because I can sue the trousers off of you for using my son's name to get a bloody fanbase. Besides, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Pansy Parkinson have been helping you out with those degrading stories about my son. Furthermore, Harry and a good friend of his, Miss Cho Chang, happened to find out how you've been getting all those lies. Harry and Cho told me how they spotted Draco speaking to a beetle several times and the next thing they knew, those lies were printed in the Daily Prophet. That means you're an unregistered animagus."

"How'd you survive that night?" asked Rita. "Nobody can survive the killing curse."

"It wasn't the killing curse that struck me," Lily relayed her story. "Voldemort stunned me, but used the lumos charm with green light to give it the impression that he killed me with the killing curse, before trying to kill my son, only to lose his powers. After I regained consciousness, I saw that Harry was gone and spent year after year looking for him. I finally found him in Diagon Alley several weeks before he started his third year, where he told me all about his life living with my sister and her husband. I haven't dealt with Albus the ole coot yet, but he'll get his just desserts for kidnapping my son and placing him with my muggle sister and her husband, despite the fact that James and I never wanted Harry placed with them because they'd abuse my son to the extreme."

"What'll you do about my so-called slandering?" Rita sneered, ignoring Lily's story completely.

Her answer came in the form of a few knocks at the door. With an elated expression on her face, Lily walked over to the door and opened it. In walked Amelia Bones (identified by her bright-copper hair turning gray and a monocle over one eye) and an asian woman. Rita recognized the asian woman as Cho's mother, Chuya, and she was equally furious with the truth-detesting journalist.

"I found something out that made me angry with you, Skeeter!" said Chuya in an irritable voice.

"Like what?" asked Rita, playing dumb.

"Draco and Pansy have already been arrested for their part in helping to slander Lily's son, Harry!" said Chuya in a furious voice, seeing through Rita's ruse. "After Draco was interrogated with Veritaserum, he revealed how he and Pansy conspired with you to help slander my daughter just for being smitten with Harry."

"Once that was exposed," said Amelia. "I widened my eyes incredulously and informed Chuya."

"Not just that, but when Pansy was given Veritaserum," Chuya revealed. "She revealed how you, her and Draco planned to kidnap my daughter, so Pansy could use her hair for Polyjuice Potion. The plan was for Pansy to lure Harry into a trap and make love to him without his consent while pretending to be my daughter and ruin her reputation while traumatizing Harry at the same time while you intended to pass Cho off as a desperate fangirl by writing a degrading article about it."

"Now's the time for you to join Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson behind bars, so the three of you can await trial for your crimes." Lily told Rita in a delightful tone.

At those words, several aurors arrived in the room and pointed their wands at Rita. The crazy journalist was placed in magic suppression handcuffs as soon as she was untied. Then she was pulled up onto her feet and taken away to a ministry cell to await trial. Then Lily and Chuya left the room and over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to let their respective children know that Rita had been dealt with for once. While Harry and Cho knew that Lily brought them to Diagon Alley, they widened their eyes in surprise to see Cho's mother with her.

"Mum!" Cho replied in a shocked voice. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Lily and I had been friends during our Hogwarts days," Chuya revealed as Lily nodded her head to confirm it, shocking Harry and Cho even more. "We will be confronting Albus for lying about Lily being dead."

"But, how could Dumbledore know you weren't dead, mum?" asked Harry.

"I regained consciousness just as the ole coot arrived," Lily told her son. "He found me trying to get up and put me under a dreamless sleep spell that lasted an hour. When I woke up again, I saw that you were gone and tried my hardest to find you. Now that I know what Albus did, I'll give him a piece of my mind. For now, I'd like to catch up on our missed mother/son time."

"And I'd like to see for myself how you get along with my daughter, Harry," said Chuya. "Cho had been writing to me telling me all about you."

Harry and Cho got up and paid for their ice cream before following their respective mothers over to The Leaky Cauldron and out into Muggle London. With people like Rita out of the picture, the Daily Prophet was free to hire more competent employees. For once, things were looking up.

_The End!_

**Author's note 2: Another one-shot finished! I'll leave Lily and Chuya's confrontation with Albus to your imagination. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	31. Hestia Carrow

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest. No copyright intended!_

**Hestia Carrow**

Rita was flying around Hogwarts in her animagus beetle form, trying to find any group of gossiping students who potentially had a goldmine for a good story. The truth-hating journalist flew over to Hogsmeade, believing that there was a higher chance for that there. Upon spotting an open window on the 2nd floor of the Three Broomsticks, Rita flew over to take a peek with the intention of being nosy. She found her favourite celebrity, Harry Potter, and he was sitting on the couch with a girl who's brown hair was in a medium ponytail next to him. It appeared as though they were waiting for someone and/or something. Rita flew in and landed on the girl's left shoulder, which got her attention.

"Hey!" the girl noticed as she plucked the 'bug' off of her shoulder and showed it to Harry. "I found this strange beetle on my shoulder."

Harry inspected the so-called bug and having spotted the markings resembling red glasses, he whipped his wand out, pointed it at the fake bug and cast the cancelling spell. Rita reverted back to her original form in front of Harry and the girl (who widened her eyes and dropped her jaw in shock).

"If it isn't the beetle from hell," Harry sneered at the now-terrified Rita. "Who just so happens to be my least favourite journalist."

"And you've been using your animagus form to spy on people for cock-and-bull stories," the girl snapped at the journalist. "I've even seen Malfoy and Parkinson speaking to you in your beetle form. I could recognize the markings."

"The same beetle who was in Hermione's hair," Harry pointed out. "Since those slandering articles by you ended up in the Daily Prophet, that's enough for anybody in their right minds to figure out you were the beetle all along."

"Who are you?" Rita asked the girl.

"Hestia Carrow," said the girl irritably. "Twin sister of Flora, we're third year Slytherins."

"So I've noticed." said Rita carelessly.

"You haven't seen my sister at all, Skeeter!" snapped Hestia. "She likes to keep her hair down while I prefer to wear mine in a ponytail."

At that moment, a knock at the door was heard. Harry got up to answer it and in stepped Hestia's sister, Flora, and she was accompanied by Neville Longbottom. Once the door was closed, Neville and Flora looked at Rita in shock.

"Skeeter happens to be an animagus," Hestia informed her sister and Neville. "Harry and I figured out her animagus form is a beetle."

"I don't think you're even registered," Neville told the crazy journalist. "Flora and I just spotted Malfoy and Parkinson sitting at one of the booths."

"So the five of us can go have a talk with them." said Flora with delight.

Rita widened her eyes in horror when Harry and Neville grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her back downstairs, with the Carrow twins keeping watch to ensure Rita couldn't escape. As they headed for the booth Draco and Pansy were sitting at, Madam Rosmerta glared at Rita (since the egotistical journalist never entered through the front door). The two arrogant Slytherins eyed Harry and Neville with contempt while giving the Carrow twins a 'stay away from Potter and Longbottom' looks and pretending that Rita wasn't there.

"Whaddya want, Potter?" asked Draco rudely.

"An explanation," said Harry in a no-nonsense voice. "As to why you and Parkinson knew Skeeter was an unregistered animagus and you kept it a secret."

"That is none of your business…" Draco began telling, then tried to bluff his way out. "I mean… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, Malfoy," snapped Hestia. "Skeeter was that beetle you've been talking to. Harry and I found out when she flew in and we spotted unusual, but familiar markings that real beetles usually don't have."

Everyone in the Three Broomsticks gasped in horror when they finally realized how Rita was sneaking around the castle to get the lies she was told. Two Hufflepuff girls, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, tiptoed over to Madam Rosmerta while Draco, Pansy and Rita were distracted. Once they were at the counter, Susan whispered to Madam Rosmerta to alert her aunt and the aurors about what Draco, Pansy and Rita were up to. Madam Rosmerta sent a patronus to Amelia to give her the news. Moments later, Amelia and several aurors arrived just in time to see Draco raising a hand to smack Hestia across the face for befriending Harry and Neville. Draco, Pansy and Rita found wands pointed at them, much to their horror.

"Rita Skeeter, you're under arrest for multiple counts of slander, failure to register as an animagus, and multiple counts of trespassing," Amelia told the crazy journalist as she was placed in magic suppression handcuffs. "You don't have to say anything, as it may harm your defence in court. Anything you do choose to say can be given in evidence."

Rita was led away to be taken into ministry custody, just as Amelia beckoned Draco and Pansy to hand their wands to her. After they reluctantly surrendered their wands, Draco and Pansy were placed in magic suppression handcuffs, read their rights and led away to be taken into ministry custody. Then Amelia left the Three Broomsticks and up to the castle to tell Dumbledore what happened and snap the wands belonging to Draco and Pansy. Then Harry, Neville and the Carrow twins returned to the room Harry and Hestia were in.

"I think dancing to some classical music as a way of celebrating the beetle' permanent downfall would do wonders." suggested Hestia.

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "Anything to help us stay in a good mood."

Neville and Flora nodded their heads in agreement, then Hestia put some classical music on. Then Harry began dancing with Hestia while Neville started dancing with Flora, occasionally swapping dance partners. With people like Rita out of the picture, the Daily Prophet was free to hire more competent employees and repair it's reputation. For once, things were looking up.

_The End!_

**Author's note: Another one-shot finished This one-shot is the semi-final one. Who will Harry be paired with in the finale? What will the prank involve? Stay tuned to find out, happy reading!**


End file.
